


Not Everyone Has A Happy Ending

by McKinnaTheBlogger



Series: Not Everyone Has A Happy Ending [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: #CrossOverKinda, #Dontknowhowtousetags, #From'MuricaBareWithMe, #UnderageInCertainCountries, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKinnaTheBlogger/pseuds/McKinnaTheBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Sierra survive? Band Problems? Cutting? Anxiety? Cutting and now pregnancy? <br/>Sierra Manson, has had a tough life since age 13, realizing a mistake in her sexuality and religion cost her a house to live in. Follow Sierra throughout the next few years or decades of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dear Diary,

Is cuddling platonic? In which case would it not be?

Xx Louis W. Tomlinson

That's one question I've been asking myself quite lately. Between Harry, Zayn and Sierra. You just can't choose who gives the best cuddles. I don't quite understand it. I'm gay, and I understand it. Zayn's cuddles are probably the best. I think it's the scent you get when you cuddle. It's this mixture between smoke, leather and Zayn. When you cuddle Harry you get the smell of strawberries and mint. When you cuddle Sierra all you get is peaches and mango's. If I was straight I'd be tapping dat. She's petite and curvy. Like curves everywhere. She's my best friend. She just joined the band about 6 months ago, she's from London, England. She has the prettiest British accent ever. Like it makes you swoon. She dyes her hair a lot. It's pink right now. I helped her dye it. Usually Zayn help's her, but he was busy with the rest of the guys at a club. I stayed in with Sierra because I didn't feel like drinking. She's bi and currently dating this girl from her hometown, Mary. Mary has no curves, and is blonde. But Sierra likes her so we approve and go with it. I literally can tell Sierra anything. The only reason she freaked out when I told her I was gay was because, she had always wanted a gay best-friend. She's great. I truly like her. She's the best. Being gay has it's perks you know. I have a great fashion sense, at least that's what Sierra says. Sierra's like a cross between punk, misfit, and hipster. Personally I like hipster Sierra better. She like's Fall Out Boy, Avenged Sevenfold, but at the same time Lady gaga. Like how does that even work? Right now she's in the shower, singing some Britney Spears. I don't even ask anymore.

"Hey Sierra?" I call thinking I might as well go shave.

"YEAH?" She calls back.

"You care if I go in and shave?"

"Nah! Come on" She answers. This isn't a rare thing between us. We always do this. Like I'll take my morning showers as soon as she's getting out. So while I'm in the shower she's getting dressed and doing her hair and makeup.

"Alright!"

Once I walk in she's still singing but she's switched to Panic! At The Disco

She has this thing that when she sings she put's so much emotion into it. You never know what your going to get when she's singing. She's not stuck up, she's right where you would want a girl to be.

"Sierra, Are you going to sing the whole time?"

" YES!"

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell."

"YEAH BUT IT'S FUN!"

"Okay whatever you say"

"SIERRA, LOU?!" Liam yells

"WHAT LIAM?" Sierra yells.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"THE BATHROOM!"

"TOGETHER!?"

"YEAH!"

Liam appears in the doorway, kinda shielding his eyes from the shower door.

"Liam, you have all seen me naked before, get over it!" Sierra says.

"But Sierra, it's weird!"

"Whatever" Is all she says and goes back to singing But this time Fall Out Boy

"REMEMBER ME AS I WAS NOT AS I AM!!!!!"

"What did you want Liam?"

"I KEPT WISHING SHE HAD BLONDE AMBITION AND LET IT GO TO MY HEAD!"

"Sierra"

"Yeah?!"

"She does!"

"Oh, well fuck"

"I came to see if you wanted to go out for dinner?"

"WHY?! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO HAVE ANOTHER SHOWER AFTER!" Sierra yells shutting off the shower, and wringing her hair out.

"Lou, pass me my towel?"

I hand her the towel, and she drys off and wraps it around her self before stepping out.

"Do you want to or no?" Liam asks wide eyed.

"Liam, have you never seen tits or something?"

"No, I have but when'd yours get that big?!"

"Liam, dear get out!"

"Okay, but do you want to?"

"I guess, I need an hour to get ready."

"Okay!" And then we hear his footsteps fade away.

"Dear god, did he really just ask me that?"

"I guess so, But I think their bigger also."

"I AM STILL A DOUBLE D!"

"Double D's?"

"Yeah"

"Damn."

"And here I thought you were gay, Should I still be naked in the same room as you?"

"You were naked in the same room as Li"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just pointing out that he isn't gay and you were naked in front of him"

By this time she's dressed and doing her hair.

Skin tight white skinny jeans, and a black Avenged Sevenfold tee.

"Seriously, sounds like your jealous." She says in that voice girls do when their irritated

"I'm not jealous obviously. I'm gay, your lady parts are weird."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm going to go get Zayn to help me with my hair."

"Kayyyy" I holler down the hall where her retreating figure is going into Zayn's room

"ZAYN!" I hear Sierra yell

"WHAT THE HELL SIERRA!?" Zayn yells

"I need help with my hair"

"Why?"

"Can you just do it for me?"

"What do you want done?"

"Straighten it"

"Alright, go get the straightener."

*Still Lou's P.O.V.*

I hear footsteps coming from down the hall, just as I'm getting ready to get into the shower.

"AH!"

"What Sierra?"

"I need my ummmmmmm"

"Your?"

"What did I come in here for?"

"STRAIGHTENER!" We hear Zayn yell from his room.

"Oh yeah."

She grabs the straightener off the counter, and walks out.

Weird, I think to myself. Sure, Sierra is bi, but she's never acted like that. What's changed? Besides she's got Mary. If she wants my dick, she could just say so. No need to keep me in suspense.

Later when we're all ready and finally get to go eat, I see that Sierra's gotten Mary to meet her there. Mary is wearing a similar outfit as Sierra except her band tee shirt is "Of Mice and Men" and she's wearing black skinny jeans. Sierra's wearing black Jeffery Campbells and Mary's are white. I don't know if they planned it or not but their sorta matching. It's kind of strange and weird but cool. Because they know each other so well they match without trying to. They just know each other so well, they're soul mates. It's kind of cool but strange. How can you know each other so well that you match subconsciously? Is that even a thing? If your with/around somebody so much that you start acting like each other, dressing the same, listening to the same music; and your so much alike your practically soul mates and your not even together? Is that a real thing? I don't know how you do it, I guess it just happens. It's weird but cool never the less.

"Lou?" It's Harry's voice that pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Um yeah?" I answer in a questionable way.

"We were wondering what you wanted."

"Oh the usual."

"Okay."

"What were you deep in thought over anyways" Another voice pulls my attention back again. This time it's Sierra.

"Oh nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Where'd Mary go?"

"Stepped out, had a call. Think it was her mum."

"Why would her mum need her? To make sure your not fucking tonight?"

"LOUIS! WE ARE AT A TABLE"

"So you were planning on fucking tonight?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?" She asks, her voice raising an octave

"Were totally gonna fuck tonight"

"Lou, not now."

"Harry, really? Your on her side? Worst best friend ever"

" It's a good thing your gay."

Mary's walking back before I can reply.

"Who was it?" Sierra asks.

"Mum" Is all Mary says.

"Did she need anything?"

"Yeah, she said she needed to see me later tonight." Mary answers.

"Oh" Is all Sierra says, because shes currently texting probably Mary, They sext in front of us all the time.

"You two were totally just sexting weren't you?" Zayn asks once they put their phones away.

"No, because somebody's mum, wants her home. So we can't get all hot and bothered right now" Sierra answers sounding pissed.

"Sierra, you know it's not my fault." Mary tries to plead.

"No Mary, I know. I think we need a break, I can't handle this." Sierra starts.

"Did- Di- Did you just break up with me? In front of the guys?"

"No, I said we need a break." Sierra says grabbing her things.

"Somebody bring my food home for me?" She asks putting $40 dollars on the table and walking away.

"I can't believe she just did that." Is all Mary says before she walks out and gets in her car and drives away.

"Wow." Is all Liam says.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think they'd ever break up." Niall says.

"I wonder what's going through both of their minds right now?" Zayn asks.

"Well Mary's hurt, and Sierra clearly was. But I don't know why Sierra broke up with Mary . They were in love. Obviously." Liam answers.

"Sierra's singing now, she might not think she has time for a relationship."

"I wouldn't count on that being the problem" Is all we say before we drop the subject.

*Sierra's P.O.V*

I don't know why I did that. Even now as I'm home in my pajama's curled up in bed. I did something incredibly dumb. I ruined everything. But I'm not feeling anything between me and Mary anymore. I want to. I really do but I can't. I've tried to, but there's nothing there anymore. I don't if there ever was anything. Was there ever a spark? Anything? Butterflies when I saw her? Why do I have to question everything?

I hear the front door downstairs open, and I hear voices. The guy's must be home. Been about two hours. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and they pause outside my door. I try to quiet my sobs but I guess it didn't work.

"Sierra? Are you okay?" It's Zayn.

I don't answer, But he hears the sob's. So he comes in.

"Oh, Sierra." and then he's taking off his coat and shoes and climbing in my bed beside me.(A/N: Zayn and Perrie aren't together in this. Nothing against Zerrie(love them) just easier to build plot) I immediately roll over and hide my face in his chest. I don't want him to see me like this. Sure he's one of my bestfriends but still. It makes me feel small and young and vulnerable. I don't like feeling like this. I hate it. I hate it so much. It's one of those feelings where you can't even describe how bad it hurts, or how it feels. You just know all you want to do is feel more pain and cry for the rest of your life. I'm only 17. I don't know why I do things. I mainly just do them because. I became rebellious at 13, because my parents didn't understand me. Nobody did. I didn't really have that many friends. It wasn't a big change moving from one house to another.

Eventually my parents split and they had me every other weekend. My dad stayed drunk. I guess he missed mum. Mum hated everything. She got really depressed. And when my dad was drunk, he'd yell at me and say I was why they split up. That's how I started cutting. Nobody knows that. Nobody know's I cut. Mary didn't even know. I don't know why I started. I started trying to kill myself. By the time I was 16 I had been to rehad 4 times. I didn't understand much. I was just a teenager. I had to figure everything out on my own. When I realized I like girls, my dad and mum kicked me out. They said I was a disgrace and that I was going to hell. I tried so hard to convince them I didn't like girls anymore. It never worked. Being kicked out at 15, is horrible.

I didn't know where I could go. My own parents didn't want me, so I thought who else would. Then one day I met Mary, I was walking down the street as she was walking home from school. It turned out she liked girls, and we became best friends. After a little while I moved in with them. Her parents excepted us for who we were. They eventually just considered me one of their own. They didn't care when I finally told them I liked girls also. They were happy. They were hoping me and Mary would go out. They couldn't see anybody else dating their daughter. Eventually me and Mary started going out. And we've been dating for a little over 2 years. Well until today. I'm an idiot. As soon as that thought passed a new wave of tears was spilled over the dam. I don't know why I did it.

"Sierra, it'll be okay. You both love each other. You'll be back together in a few days." He tries to comfort me.

"No, we won't"

"Why do you say that?" He asks in a gentle tone.

I show him the text Mary sent me.

It reads :

"Sierra, I'm sorry and I know you're right. These past two and a half years have been wonderful, but I think we need to break up. I know you only wanted a break but I feel that this is best. For the both of us. You're still welcome to stay, because I know why you moved in here in the first place if your singing doesn't work out. I still love you but it's time to move on. I feel in the long run this will be best for the both of us. Even the guys. I'm sorry. I still love you. XxXx Mary Jones

"See Zayn, it's over. We're done"

"Babe, I'm sure it's fine. In two days you won't remember any of this?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not sure, I'm hoping."

"Will you stay?" I ask feeling tired and emotionally drained for one day.

"Yeah. I'll stay."

And later when Lou comes up to check on her, he see's that Zayn got everything under control, and is protecting her from what ever nightmares she may have. So as he walks into the room with his pillow and blanket, he makes him a spot on the floor, and sleeps like that. Eventually Niall comes to check on her, sees Lou and Zayn, gets the other two boys and they all bring their pillows and blankets and they all sleep in Sierra's room. And together they all protected her from nightmares that would appear when they weren't near.

They didn't understand what had happened between Sierra and Zayn but they know that Zayn got her to go to sleep and that was good enough for them. When Sierra woke up the next morning she didn't expect to see four other boys (who had moved to the queen sized bed in the early morning hours) in her room but in a way she felt safer than she had ever before, and it was then she realized she wasn't upset anymore, she was happy and loved and that was all she had ever wanted; but little did she know twists and turns were upon her. It could happen any time any place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Guilty All The Same"- Linkin Park
> 
> "Dirty Love" -Ke$ha ft Iggy Pop
> 
> "Classic" - MKTO
> 
> "Hit 'Em Up" - 2Pac & Outlawz
> 
> "King For A Day"- Pierce The Veil ft Kellin Quinn 
> 
> "Lovesick" - Camryn 
> 
> "Really Don't Care" - Demi Lovato ft Cher Lloyd
> 
> "#Selfie"- The Chainsmokers

**Sierra's P.O.V**

It's been about two weeks since the intimate thing between me and Harry. We really haven't tried to talk about it. He avoids me and I avoid him. Recording for new songs is kind of awkward, and I'm sure the other boys can feel it. They haven't said anything about it though. I never did tell the others what had happened. I'm sure they can feel the difference between the two of us. It bothers me, that he hasn't tried to talk to me about it, but I'm not making the first move to talk about it. If he doesn't want to talk about it then we won't. Simple but effective. 

"Yeah effective in ruining a friendship" I sneer to myself. 

"Effective in ruining what friendship?" Louis asks. I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't hear him walk into my room. 

"Just whats going on between me and Harry." I admit

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. I mean he wont talk to me about it, and I don't want to be the one to start the conversation you know?"

"What what did you and Mary do when something like this happened?"

"It never did. We were pretty comfortable with each other also. I mean we never had this kind of thing happen. Well the first time we were intimate was really weird"

"Have you ever done this with another girl before?" Mary asked timidly. I could tell she was nervous. 

"No, but I mean I finger myself sometimes. It's nothing different, just you and not me"

"Okay"

I move towards her and kiss her. Gently at first then rougher as it continues. I tug at the hem of her shirt, she raises her arm realizing what I want. As I pull her shirt off, we break the kiss. As soon as the shirts off we resume kissing. I then start on her bra, unclasping it to were her B cup breasts were exposed to me. I cup them and kneed them lightly. She moans into my mouth. 

" I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Oh it wasn't. Just awkward."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I Miss The Misery" - Halestorm
> 
>  
> 
> "One For The Money"- Escape The Fate

**Sierra's P.O.V.**

"It wasn't awkward, just inexperienced"

"Is that really what you thought about it?"

"I mean we weren't that great."

"Alright" He finishes and walks out the room.

It's been several days since mine and Lou's talk and honestly I haven't felt better.

*TRIGGER WARNING*  
I'm sitting in the bathroom, blade in hand wondering why I'm such a screw up.

"Because your a mistake" My conscious screams at me.

I slice my wrist twice, loving the sting it leaves behind. As I watch the blood ooze from the cut, my lips curl up in twisted smile.

" Was it really that bad?" I ask myself

"Just kill yourself you know nobody would care anyways." My conscious screams at me again. 

I slice my wrist four more times, The sting is more intensified and I love every second of it. The more it hurt the better I felt.

I add an addition 10 cuts, the deeper I go the more it hurts, but the better I feel. I wash the blood off and dab gently at my sore wrist. Then I place bandages on it and throw on all the band bracelets I always wear.

I have a feeling somebody's going to question me about it, but I can't bother myself to care anymore.

I hide the blade and walk out the bathroom into the kitchen, to grab an apple since I'm feeling faint from blood loss.

"Why, are you eating an apple when you don't like them?" Harry's voice enters the room. I jump.

"What? Oh because I wanted one"

"Okay." He goes to walk back out the kitchen.

"Why are you just now talking to me? I mean it's been three weeks"

"There's nothing to talk about Sierra, If it meant nothing to you then it's nothing"

"And your okay with that?"

"Not really, but I kind of have to be"

"Okay"

Zayn walks into the room, noting the tension he decides to break it.

"Sierra, guess what!!!"

"WHAT!?"

"WE'RE TOURING WITH 5SOS!!!!"

"OMG!!!! I'M TOURING WITH ASHTON IRWIN AND LUKE HEMMINGS!!!!! OMFG!!"

"Fangirl attack?" Asked Liam coming in the room.

"Yeah sort of."

 

*A week passes*

As I enter the stadium, I'm thoroughly impressed with the size, I didn't think we would ever play in one this big. I'm listening to "One For The Money" at the moment.

"Sierra!!!!! Let's go" Zayn calls.

"What?"

"We have to rehearse"

"Right now?! I really wanna listen to Escape The Fate"

"Their good." I hear the unmistakable Australian accent from behind me.

I turn to answer Luke when Zayn grabs the wrist I had just cut again last night. I hiss before I can catch myself.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asks but then a look of recognition passes over his face.

"Let me see your wrist" He says, but before I can answer he tugs me forward and yanks my sleeve up and pulls the multiple bracelets off.

"Zayn please not here." I plead conscious because I know the members of the two bands are around especially Luke who still beside us.

"Zayn, I really don't think this is the time" Luke comments on it.

"Sierra, you said you stopped" I yank my wrist back.

"You can't expect me to stop something the moment you tell me too. Fuck you Zayn fuck you." I say walking away, to find comfort in Louis.

"Wait, Sierra"

"NO ZAYN NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT"

I continue to walk out to the tour bus, just as I begin to get on the bus Luke is suddenly in front of the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask not even caring that I'm being rude to Luke.

"I understand from that experience your upset right now, but don't pick up that blade again."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to somebody I just met?"

"Because I heard from a certain Tomlinson you might have a crush on me and also I really don't think this is the way to handle your problems. If you need to talk I'm always here, and the rest of 5SOS is here for you."

"I don't understand why you want to help me."

"I just think you need a friend right now. Do you wanna come meet the rest of 5SOS now?" He asks me smiling a little.

" Yeah, I think I should. I don't need to be alone right now."

"Alright come on. I believe their all on the bus right now. "

As we walk to their bus, we don't talk but we walk side by side, our hands brushing every once in a while.

As we reach the bus, he walks up the steps first and invites me in, and of course they all have to turn to look at me.

"Hey guys this is Sierra, from One Direction."

"Hey" Calum answers.

"Teal hair?" Ashton asks.

"I happen to actually like her hair Ashton" Micheal stands up for me.

"I um thanks."

"Excuse their poor behavior, especially Ashton. You think that since he was the oldest he would behave better around girls."

I let out a giggle at that, he basically implied Ashton didn't have any game.

"Okay, I think."

"What other colors have you dyed your hair?" Micheal asks.

"Um pink, purple, dark blue, red, mint, and white." I answer smiling slightly, because I remember the red. Boys seemed to like that color a lot.

"Really? Over how long of a period?"

"I dyed it red, mint and white, In about a summer, when I was 15. I just dyed it teal about a month ago."

"That's cool. How long do you plan to keep it teal?" Micheal asks obviously excited to have somebody talk about hair dye with him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I really want to dye it red again. "

"I think you should"

"Thanks."

"Before you were put in One Direction, what did you want to be when you grew up? How old are you right now?" Ashton asks suddenly taking an intrest in me.

"A Criminal Psychologist. 17"

"Intresting career choice. Why? 17? Really?" He adds whining about the age part.

"I always tried to think outside the box and honestly, being a Criminal Psychologist would be cool. I mean who wouldn't want to sit in a room with a criminal and try to figure out what made them do what they did? Sadly I'm only 17, sorry to disappoint you"

"That's actually kind of cool. What if you couldn't be a criminal Psychologist?"

"I think I'd want to be a Forensic Anthropologist"

"Anthropologist? God, why do you have to use such big words" Whines Calum.

"Yes anthropologist. Basically I would study dead bodies."

"Favorite Bands?" Luke asks.

"Avenged Sevenfold, Bring Me The Horizon, Asking Alexandria, The Pretty Reckless, Escape The Fate, Pierce The Veil, Pearl Jam, and You guys." I state seriously.

"Things people don't know about you?"

"Oh goodness. Probably that I want to proposed to the song "Sirens" by Pearl Jam"

"Why?"

"It's raw and full emotion. Why wouldn't I want to be?"

"That's actually pretty deep."

Before they can ask anything else, "I Miss The Misery" fills the tourbus,

I check the caller id "Liam" it reads. I decide to go ahead and answer it.

"What do you want Liam?"

"Where are you?! You've never missed rehersal!!! What were you thinking!?"

"LIAM SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE! I'm with Luke right now. I missed rehersal because Zayn pissed me off, He literally fucking ripped my bracelets off and checked me for cuts again!!! But in front of other people!!"

"Oh my god! No he didn't"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LIE ABOUT CUTTING MYSELF LIAM YOU DUMBASS! THINK" I hang up then.

"Sounds like theres tension between band members right now" Calum comments.

"A lot of it. " I answer

"He ripped your bracelets off in front of everybody?" Ashton asks quietly, probably not knowing if he was crossing the line.

"Yeah......"

"Do you care if I see them?" He asks referring to my cuts.

"No" I hold out my arm to him. He timidly pulls the sleeve off and looks at them. The jagged lines criss cross in certain places and are vertical and horizontal. Each one getting deeper and longer as you went down my wrist. As a total I would say there was about 50 cuts now.

" Why is there so many?" He asks, lightly tracing a finger over the newer ones.

"I felt like I deserved them." I answer truthfully. 

 

*On the One Direction tour bus*

"ZAYN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO!"

"WHY"

"DAMMIT I FELT LIKE SHE NEEDED IT TO BE BROUGHT TO EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!"

"THAT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING PLACE! Did you honestly think she would come running to you to fix everything again? ALL YOU SUCCEEDED IN DOING IS PUSHING HER INTO LUKE!"


	4. Chapter 4

* On The One Direction Tour Bus* *Zayns P.O.V*

"What honestly made you think she would still run to you, when you did this to her?" Liam asks me. 

"Honestly I didn't think it through."

"Well, you knew she had a thing for Luke anyway, and since from what I understand he was there when it happened, it was the perfect time for him to make his move."

"So basically, shes right where he wants her?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'm a fuck up"

"Only when it comes to girls Zayn, Only with the girls."

"What's our plan to make her come back to us tonight?"

"I highly doubt, she'll be back to night. Or frankly the rest of the week."

"Where's she going to stay? With Luke?"

"Most likely. "

"Like together ? In one bed?" 

"I don't think she would go that far."

"You'd be surprised what she would do then. "

"She wouldn't use Luke like that though"

"Don't be so sure Liam. You seen how she acted towards Mary that one time. "

*Louis' POV* 

Right now, since all that shit that went down between Harry and Sierra, we've grown closer. We've been close before now, but the love triangle we had going on, It's made us grow closer.

We're laying on my bunk since I have the bottom right now, (You guys should've seen that coming) (Harry totally tops and Louis bottoms in more ways than one *wink wink*) cuddling. He's sleeping but I'm still wide awake. I can hear Liam and Zayn talking about Sierra. Zayn isn't right for her. He's arrogant, and what he did was out of line. Majorly out of line. I don't know what the hell he was thinking. Really confronting her about her cutting in front of Luke? What the actual fuck? He's a total bitch right now. I think it's because he hasn't been laid lately to be honest. My phone vibrates beside me, making Harry stir a bit. 

"Harry relax it was just my phone." I shush him. 

*1 new message * the screen reads. It's from Sierra

"I'll be back in a few days, besides rehearsal I'm going to lay low. I can't take the stress. There's something I haven't told you guys. I want to tell you but I think I should tell you all at the same time. I love you guys, but I'm making bad decisions. Don't you fucking dare blame Luke over me not wanting to be around you guys because it isn't that. I'll see you guys in a few days, I promise. Xx Si"

"What did she want?" Harry asks. 

"Who?" 

"Don't bother, I know it was Sierra."

"She just said she'd be back in a few days"

"God, Zayn really pissed her off."

"He really did it this time"

* A few days later* *Sierra's POV*

It's been a few days and honestly I'm scared to go back to the boys. It's been a weird few days. I've been staying on the 5SOS bus, and they haven't really cared. Me and Luke are about ten times closer than we were. We actually have rehearsal today. 

"Luke, can I barrow a shirt?" I ask, because mine are getting to tight for me. 

"Uh yeah, you know where they are." He answers not looking over from the game of FIFA him and Calum are playing. 

"Why do yours not fit?" Ashton asks. 

"I don't know"

"What was the major secret you were gonna tell us today?" Micheal asks.

"I'm telling everyone at the rehearsal."

*About an hour later at rehearsal*

"Okay guys, I have something to tell you all" I announce, They actually quiet down faster than I thought they would.

"Well what is it?" Louis asks.

"You guys remember when I went out with some friends to the club?" I ask mainly to 1D boys. 

"Uh Yeah" Liam answers

"Well I had a few drinks, and I met this guy. I sort of went back to his. That's why I didn't come home. We you know........ A few weeks later, I didn't get my period and I was worried so I went to the doctor. I'm pregnant."

"That's why you've been wearing our shirts then!!!" Luke exclaims. 

"Yeah." I answer. 

"Well are you keeping it or not?" Zayn asks. 

"Liam!!!" Louis yells.

"What?" Liam yells back.

"Make him stop. He's stressing Sierra out." Louis says, Obviously noticing the change of my expression. Luke instantly pulls me closer to him, in a form of comfort. 

"Zayn , you need to stop being such a prick! Why the fuck do you think I haven't been around my own band?! You've been so mean to me lately, and frankly I'm sick and tired of it." I state.

"It's not my fault, you decided to get knocked up and ruin the band"

"I'M NOT RUINING THE BAND YOU FUCKER! YOU ARE! ME BEING PREGNANT IS THE LAST THING THAT COULD RUIN THE BAND!" I yell. 

Luke notices that I'm paler than I should be, and starts to lead me off. 

"Luke no I want to know what he has to say" 

"You want to know what I have to say?" Zayn asks sarcastically. 

"Uh yeah, you heard me didn't you"

"Your a selfish bitch who doesn't know when enough is enough apparently. How do you think I've felt this past week? You not coming back? The boys have been practically ignoring me all week! You just had to find a new way to draw attention to yourself, since the hair dye wasn't working you had to try a new way"

"YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS BABY!? OH MY FUCKING GOD.... YOUR SO CONCEDED. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE PREGNANT. I DIDN'T REMEMBER FUCKING THE GUY, HELL I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS NAME. BUT I WILL NOT KILL THIS BABY! YOU HAVE LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND IF YOU THINK I WILL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DIFFERENT! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I EVEN WROTE YOU A GOD DAMN SONG! IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE AND NEITHER DOES THIS FUCKING GODDAMN BRACELET" I scream snatching the diamond bracelet off my wrist and the song out my pocket and throw it at him, and walk/ run back to the 1D tour bus to grab my clothes. 

Once I've entered the bus and slam the door and find my bag, I hear the bus door open. 

"I swear to god if its you Zayn, I will fucking stab you this damn day!" I yell not looking up from throwing clothes in my bag. 

"It's just me " I hear Ashton from behind me. I turn and he sees me crying and instantly embraces me in a hug. 

"You know he's not worth it, he clearly doesn't make you happy"

"I know. I just....... " 

"I know, Lets just get you packed" He says letting me go to help me pack the rest of my things. 

"You...... Thank you. " I say. 

When I'm done packing, he grabs a bag and I grab the other and we start back to his bus. 

We enter the bus and he takes my bags to Luke's bunk. 

"Thank god, your okay" Luke exclaims. 

"yeah, Ash and I talked, and packed and I'm staying with you guys for a while. 

"That's um nice"

"I think I'm going to quit being in One Direction. "

"How are you going to raise the baby then?"

"I don't know honestly. I'll figure it out when I need to. "

"Just keep singing just not with them"

"It's not that easy Luke.. I'm under a contract.

"Then find a way to break it"

"I don't know how too though."

* A month and a half later*

"Guy's, I have to go to a doctors appointment" I state to the 5SOS boys. 

"For the baby??" Ashton asks. 

"Um yeah, I get to find out if its a boy or a girl today, since I'm three months pregnant"

"We should bet on it" Calum states.

"Girl" Luke answers. 

"Boy" Ashton argues. 

"Girl" Micheal argues.

"Boy" Calum argues. 

"Okay I need to leave now." I state, grabbing my phone and keys off the table. 

"Okay, tell us when you get there and when your on the way back" Micheal yells, since I'm out the buses door now. 

"Yes MUM" I yell back. 

As I arrive at the woman's care place thing. I check in and wait anxiously. 

"Sierra Manson" 

I get up and follow the nice lady through the doors to a room. 

"You can lay down right there" She says gesturing to a bed like thing beside the ultrasound machine.

"The doctor will be in a moment"

"Okay, thank you." I reply voice shaking. 

"Your first baby?" She asks.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask

She laughs "Yeah a bit, You'll be fine you look like a nice girl"

"Thank you ma'am" I answer. She walks out leaving me alone. 

A few seconds later a woman in her 30s walks in. 

"Hello Ms. Manson"

"Hello, please call me Sierra." 

"Okay, so if you'll pull your well your boyfriends shirt up we can begin" She says gesturing to Luke's shirt I happen to be wearing. 

I pull my shirt up and she rubs this cold gel over it near the bottom. 

I jump because its cold. 

"Sorry forgot to warn you. " She chuckles, 

"Okay so this is your baby" she gestures to the object moving on the screen. 

"Did you wanna know the sex? "

"Yeah" I answer. 

"Congradulations Ms.Mason you'll be having a girl"

"Oh my gosh," 

"I know, it's breathtaking. I felt the same way on my first"

"Everyone knows its my first. How many kids do you have?" I ask. 

"Oh honey, theres nothing wrong with it being your first, and I have four. Three boys and one girl"

"Were you scared when you had them?" 

"Terrified., but theres nothing close to how you willl feel when you hold your baby for the first time."She answers wiping the gel off.

"Do you want a picture?" She asks smiling. 

"Yes, and thank you"

Later when I get back to the bus, they all jump up.

"What are you having?"

"IS IT A GIRL?"

"NO ITS A BOY MICHEAL" Calum yells. 

"STOP CROWDING HER!" Luke yells over them, 

"God, your more protective of her since you found out shes pregnant" Calum whines, 

Luke shoots him a pointed look.

"Guys sit down" I say. They all move to find a seat, me sitting on the couch nearest to me. Luke sitting beside me. I swing my legs up in his lap. 

"Your ankles hurting again" He asks. 

"Of course." I answer tiredly, 

He starts to rub them. "Luke you really don't have to" I protest.

"No it's fine" He answers. 

"Guys its going to be......"

"Its a what?" Ashton whines impatiently.

"I'm having a girl" I answer. 

"HA IN YOUR FACE CALUM!" Micheal yells. 

"God, calm down. It's a baby. Besides how much did you two bet after I left?" I ask

"Ummmmmmmm" Calum drags it out.

"God calum tell her" Luke fusses from beside me. 

"Um over a hundred." He states timid. 

"No you didn't."

"Uh yeah we did." 

"Hand it over Calum!" Micheal yells excited. 

"Fine here" Calum says and throws it at him. 

"Besides how did Luke know what it was?" Ashton asks. 

"Oh, I just had a feeling. " Luke answers sending me a glance and a smile. 

" Oh okay. " Ashton says. 

*skip forward a month* 

I'm in the kitchen of my flat in London where we're still at, and the boys are in the living room sitting around, when I feel it. 

"LUKE!!!!" I yell as I walk into the living room. 

"What!? Is there something wrong with the baby?!" He asks panicked. 

"No. Not exactly!" 

"Not exactly?" He asks. 

I walk over to him and straddle his lap. 

"What's this about?" Ashton asks from the other side of the room as he gives us a look. 

I ignore him and take Lukes hands and place them on my stomach. 

"What are you -" He gets cut off by the kick. 

"Was that what I think it was?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes, it was" I answer matching his excited tone. 

"Oh my god that's amazing!" 

"I know. I thought it was never going to happen!" I say. 

"Guys?" Calum asks clearing his throat. 

"Uh yeah?" I ask. 

"The baby kicked?!" Micheal asks excited. 

"Yeah."

"Can I feel pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" He draws it out.

"Yeah come here." I say as I go to move off Luke when he stops me and just turns me to face the others. 

Micheal walks over to stand in-front of me and I take his hand and place in on my stomach. 

The baby kicks after a few minutes. 

"Oh god. That's weird" 

"Clifford, did you just call baby Manson weird?" Luke asks. 

"Uh no?" He answers unsure of himself. 

"Ashton come here, I know you want to feel it too." I say. 

Ashton walks over. I take his hand and place it in the same spot as Micheal's had been. 

Baby Manson kicks after ten seconds. 

"Oh god, It does feel weird, " Ashton says looking freaked out over the entire thing. 

"Doesn't it feel weird to you?" Ashton asks me, 

"Actually no. It kind of tickles" I giggle, 

"IM NEXT" Calum yells. 

"okay come here then" I say, 

I take his hand and place it in the same spot. 

Baby Manson kicks again. 

"That's extremely weird. " Calum agrees with the others. 

"Am I the only one other than the mother that doesn't think it's weird?" Luke asks, slipping his hands under his shirt that I'm wearing. I shiver at the contact but not just because his hands are cold. 

"Yeah pretty much, But to be honest you've sort of taken the father role."

"No I have not:" He points out, drawing circles on my small bump.

"No haven't you noticed how you two are acting towards each other?" Ashton points out. 

"There's nothing going on between us" I point out. 

"Obviously nothing you want us to know about" Micheal points out. 

"Fine we kind of like each other okay god!" 

"Then why don't you date?" He asks. 

"I mean I don't know. " 

"Do you want to date?" Luke points out. 

"I don't want to feel like I'm throwing a baby on you. I mean we're both 17, "

"Almost 18" He points out.,

"Does that mean you want to try?"

"Yes" He answers. 

"Okay" I state getting up to finish dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Face To The Floor"- Chevelle

"All Time Low"- Nine Inch Nails

"Rewind" - Rascal Flatts

"Spikes in my veins" - Korn

It's been about three weeks since me and Luke have been dating. I quit being in One Direction last week, the guys took it badly, Zayn's pissed. He'll get over it. I told Lou we were still best-friends, and that I just didn't think being in a band was the right thing for me or the baby. Luke took me on our first date 2 weeks ago. He took me out to this beautiful park about an hour away from my flat. Their still staying with me until they finish their touring in parts of London right now. It's kind of weird having your boyfriend staying at your place, but you get use to it. More bonding time as Michael put it. We haven't kissed yet. I haven't decided on a name for the baby yet. I'm about five ish months pregnant now. I look like a fucking whale. 

I mean I can't even hug my boyfriend properly anymore. It frustrates me. Not only that but I've been weird about the whole pregnancy. 

"Sierra, stop looking at your stomach like that" Luke says coming to sit beside me on the couch. 

"It's just weird. I've only got like 2 hours of sleep because Baby Manson's been kicking so much lately. " I point out exhausted. 

 

"you take a nap. I'll make sure the boys don't bother you."

"No I don't want to bug you guy"

"Sierra, babe your pregnant. You need your rest"

"What was that suppose to mean? Are you staying I'm fat?"

"No, your not fat. Can you just take a nap?" 

"yeah sure whatever." I say laying against him with my legs stretched out on the other end of the couch. 

*Lukes POV*

Its been about an hour since Sierra fell asleep on me when the guys come walking through the door being loud as usual.

"Guys shush" I whisper yell.

"Long night for her?" Ash asks. 

"Said the baby kicked all night. "

"Damn, glad I don't have to put up with it

"yeah, I wish I could so she could sleep better"

"You really like her don't you Luke?"

"More than i have anybody else"

"Don't let her go then" He says then walks out the room. 

*Two days later* *Luke's POV*

Sierra's been sleeping in my bed with me because she said my presence calms the baby, or at least that's what she said. 

Honestly I think she just wants to sleep with me, but that's okay. Sierra's about 5 and a half months pregnant now. Only 3 and a half to go. She's discussed the birth and labor plan with us. It varies depending on who shes with. 

If shes with Micheal: He is to take her to the hospital and check her in, calling me as soon as he can. and try to keep her calm until I get to her. 

If shes with Calum: He is to take her the hospital check her in and call me

If shes with Ashton: Hes suppose to call me to let me know if shes panicking or not, take her to the hospital. Keep her calm until I'm there to help her through labor. 

If shes with me: I'm suppose to take her to the hospital and call call the other guys. 

It's honestly one of the easier birthing pregnancy plans things.BPPT is what I call it , but Sierra let out a giggle and said "That's not cool Luke"


	6. Chapter 6

*Two days later* *Sierra's pov*

"Hey Luke?" I ask from my seat on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I want a Lamborghini. Preferably Pink or white. OOOOOOOH maybe yellow."

"Sierra? The hell you talking about?"

"I want a Lamborghini"

"What would you even do with a Lamborghini? "

"Drive it duh. maybe ride you in" I answer trailing off.

 

The boys all look up at that on.

"What?" they all chorus.

"Who said that?" I look around.

"Sierra? Are you okay? Hormones okay?" Ashton asks.

"Not really..... I'm fine..... But I really want some dick right now."

"Well Luke you heard her." Calum says.

"What no! We're not up to that yet!" Luke yells

"Besides your all in the house."

"What are you implying Si?"

"That shes loud as fuck duh Luke think" Michael says.

*At the Stylinson flat* *Louis' POV*

"Do you guys ever miss Sierra?" Niall asks.

The guys are visiting for the day, movies and pizza.

"Sometimes. It's her choice we can't really do anything about it." Zayn says.

"I heard she lost her baby" Harry speaks up.

"She lost the baby?" Liam asks.

My phone suddenly rings. I check the caller ID and it reads "Sierra" surprisingly

I finally pick up "Hello?"

"Hey. Can I come over?" She asks hurriedly

"Yeah, but the guys are over."

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty."

*Twenty minutes later*

I hear a car pull up and a few seconds later a knock is heard at the door. I get up to go open the door. I open it to reveal a 6 months pregnant Sierra together we walk into the living room, me helping her sit on the couch because shes so pregnant right now.

"How far along are you Sierra?" Liam asks.

"6 months " Sierra answers proudly.

"Did you decide to find out the sex?"

"Yeah, I'm having a girl."

"Have you picked a name yet?"

"Actually no. Me and the guys were talking about it the other night"

"Did you pick any?'

"Not yet."

"How's tour?" Sierra asks us.

"It's good, One Direction isn't quite the same without you."

"I know. OH! Guess what?!"

"What?" I ask.

"Their letting me sing with the boys on certain certain tracks. I've also been called in to sing on tracks with rock bands."

"That's amazing."

"But Lou guess what!"

"what?"

"AVENGED SEVENFOLD WAS ONE OF THEM!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"Are you girls done screaming now?"

"Yeah Liam we are." Sierra replies saucily at the same time her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" She answers it.

"No, I'm at Lou's."

"No Luke..... I told you no"

"No We've just been talking"

"Okay I'll see you in a few then

"What'd he want?" Harry asks rudely.

"Harry" I warn.

"He's coming to get me, he wants to go baby shopping or something, I wasn't really listening."

"Haha, You should have listened."

 

*Two days later* *Luke's POV*

I walk into the living room to find Sierra siting on the couch, watching Dancing With The Stars.

I sit down beside her, she had just turned it on.

"That irish judge guy, seems gay"

"Bruno?"

"Yeah"

"He's openly gay."

"Well damn."

We watch it in silence for the next two hours. Sierra laughing when Cody gets voted off (A/N I actually watch DWTS and I really did laugh when he got voted off)

"I thought you liked Aussies?" I question her

"Yeah all but him"

"Why not Cody?"

"He's so full of himself like bruh stop with the hair"

I've noticed Sierra's lost her British accent. She sounds like an Aussie now. Louis text me asking me about it. When I picked her up from their house the other day, she sounded British again. If she sounds like an Aussie when baby Manson is born, she'll think her mom's Australian, not British. Sierra said the baby's dad was American so the baby might sound American.

"Hey Luke, I wish I was Australian. "

"Why babe?"

"Because Australians are hot. "

"Girls from Britain are hot"

"Stop that !"

"What?"

"Fine I want to be Russian"

"Why?"

"Maks and Val"

"Okay fair enough"

"Oh I know."

"Hey Sierra, why are you gonna dye your hair again?"

"After the baby's born" She says looking at her now blonde hair, because it faded from teal now.

"You can get Lou Teasdale to do it for you, she'll use safe chemicals for the baby"

"I think I'll call her now then"

*about two weeks later* *Luke's POV*  
Sierra's walking around with newly died blood red hair. I think it looks good on her.

"Yo Sierra!" Michael yells from his room upstairs.

"What!" I hear Sierra yell back

"Come here?! Please!?" Michael yells back.

I hear her go up the stairs.

About ten minutes later, flustered Sierra walks back downstairs.

"What did he want?" I ask her.

"He needed help with the new music sheet of yours"

"So?"

"I had to play it for him to get it, because apparently 'I'm an amazing guitarist'. I mean I don't really know if I agree with that" Sierra says doubting herself.

"Sierra, Michael doesn't exactly ever give out compliments. If he says your good you are. "

*Three days later* *5SOS Concert* *Sierra's pov*

The boys are wrapping up the last song of the night "Heartbreak girl" when I meet the girl. Her names Hunter. She has blue eyes and short brown curly hair. She's literally the sweetest girl ever. She likes rock music and tattoos. She enjoys Pierce The Veil and Sleeping With Sirens. She thinks Vic and Kellin are hot as fuck. She's not wrong. I love Luke with all my heart but damn it's Vic and Kellin.

"So you like Vic and Kellin?" Hunter asks.

"Vic's hot and Kellin is cute. Oh my gosh Kellin's daughter is fucking gorgeous. I understand why though" I answer.

"So you're how many months pregnant?" Hunter asks interested.

"Six about 7ish now"

"You're having a girl or boy?"

"Girl"

"Just one?" She asks. 

"I'm 17 all I need is one and truthfully I don't need that one right now but God choose now so I have to deal with it."

"What do you sing? Or play?"

"I sing everything, except screamo. I write it everything tho. I play any guitar, piano, drums, and flute."

"Really? You write music?"

"I wrote 'King For A Day and Hell Above actually"

"Are you forreal right now? I thought it was Vic!"

"Nahhhh, it was me. I'm most proud of it because teens everywhere understand that song more than any others right now, I also feel like I'm making a difference for them. You know? I understand that these kids are getting bullied, and it makes me sad to think I had to go through it to understand how that feels." I say.

"I understand it too. I mean it's hard sometimes because I've never had to tell my mom I was being bullied because I liked girls instead of boys."

"I did, and she took it terribly. Yelled and even kicked me out at 14, had to live with my ex- girlfriend. It was terrible. It eventually got better. I was put in the band One Direction, but I quit due to band member problems, So eventually me and Luke are together now. "

"It's Luke's baby? I didn't think he'd be the type to get somebody pregnant!"

"No! I mean it's not Luke's. I met this guy in American at a bar when I was mad at Harry and slept with him. "

"So it's not his?"

"Not at all" By this time the boys have joined us back stage. Luke walks up behind me wrapping his arms around my torso and rests his hands on my baby bump, he then kisses me on the cheek.

"Ew Luke you're all sweaty! "

"So you don't like me sweaty?" He implies a dirty hint.

"Well that way, not this way!!!"

"What were you girls talking about?" He asks.

"Bands, me, Baby Manson. Little bit of you"

"Why would you do that?"

"She wanted to know about the baby, She thought it may be yours"

"Oh who is she?'

"I'm Hunter, 15 year old girl from Indianna"

"What are you doing all the way in Perth?"

"Sister wanted tickets and mom made me come with her to the concert"

"So you don't like Five Seconds Of Summer?"

"Not really."

"What do you like?" Luke asks kind of rudely from behind me.

"Pierce The Veil, Sleeping with Sirens and Of Mice and Men" She answers sassily. 

I let out a giggle at the their childish behavior.

"Well damn. Their all amazing bands."

"Yeah they are" She answers.


	7. Chapter 7

*Sierra's POV*

It's been about a week since I met Hunter, and about 7 months since I conceived Baby Manson, and around a month since 'Lierra' formed. That's what the fans are calling me and Luke.

There's been the fair share of hate directed towards me, but I can only be bothered so much when I know at the end of the day I'm the only one who will have Luke's face between their thighs. *A/N Insert smug emoji here*

Ashton's taken the role of acting like my older brother, which is a bit weird. I know he means well but, I'm almost 18, I can make my own decisions. Anytime me and Luke are out of the room together for more than 10 minutes he assumes we've had sex. Jokes on him though, We're no where near the point of having sex. Every once in a while, when Baby Manson is making me hormones go haywire, I find his face between my thighs, and every once in a blue moon I wank him off. There's nothing wrong with that though, because we've kind of together. Ash can't expect us to not be the least bit sexual towards each other, considering we're both still teenagers, he should be happy it's not more than that.

"Hey, Sierra?" Luke asks from beside me where me and the guys are all lounging around, Mostly all of us are on our phones.

"Yeah,Lukey?"

"Why haven't we all seen your bedroom before? We've all been living here for about 4 months now. When we sleep together, we do it in my room. Why never yours?" Luke asks.

"You've slept together multiple times?!" Ashton yells.

"NOT LIKE THAT DUMBASS!" I yell back because I felt like it.

"Oh " Ash comments quietly.

"Well Luke, because I didn't think it was a big deal. Would it make you feel better if you all came up to look at it now?" I ask.

**Lukes POV**

"Well Luke, because I didn't think it was a big deal, Would it make you feel better if you all came up to look at it now?" I hear that familiar Aussie sounding accent say even though she's British.

"Yeah," I stand up and help her up. As we follow her up the stairs to her room, I think about what she could be hiding in there.

She opens the door and gestures us all in, Looking around I take everything in, The walls originally black are full of pictures framed of her with all of the One Directions guys as well as us. Her bed which is queen sized, has plain under-sheets and a lacy black and white with hints of blood red Victorian style comforter on top with matching throw pillows. Her dressers are lined with expensive brand name perfumes and more pictures.

On one wall she has multiple nail polish racks filled with nail polishes of all colors and brands. Since this is the master bedroom it's decently sized which means she also has a desk, which has on it her brand new Macbook Pro sitting on it. Next to her bed, she has her bedside table which is blood red, has multiple long novels on top of it. To my right I see she has three bookcases lined with more novels and pictures. On her vanity, I notice a bowl of razor blades, some stained with blood, others brand new, and next to this I see a journal which is blood red. Then as I take in the rest of the vanity I see in the corners of the mirror she's tucked pictures of her and a blonde girl.

Some pictures include her in a school uniform, hinting she went to a private high-school. Some others include her in different places with the same group of friends. However as I take in the other side of the room, I notice her walk in closet, which on the inside is lined in furry wall paper that's white, she also has it full of clothes and shoes. I also notice that she has mainly bookcases full of cd's on this wall, but the thing I notice the most is the awesome stereo in the far corner. How come she's never used this since we moved in? It also has french doors that open onto a beautiful baloney

"The bathrooms that far door over there if you want to look in it. You know to get more of a feel for my personality" She comments.

We all move to step in that direction as she moves to sit on her bed. The first thing I notice in the bathroom is that it has a huge bathtub, which is hot pink. The walls are a white. The bathroom counter which is huge is lined with bags full of expensive Chanel and MAC cosmetics. I also notice that a drawer of the counter is half open and inside is a pink sparkly dildo or vibrator, which makes me smirk a little. In the corner on this rack thing made specially for it are her straightening iron, curling wand and iron and hot pink hair dryer. Off to the side is the shower, which has a beautiful glass door. The floor is a tile kind of thing.

Her counter-tops are a smokey gray granite. In one corner of the tub there's only body washes. In another are peach and mango scented candles. All of her towels that are in a closed off closet on the inside are black or dark grey except one, which is blue and white stripes. "Must have been one of Louis' " I think because he loves stripes. Then I notice the weight scale and another blood red journal, and another bowl of razor blades that are all stained with blood. Then on the other wall there's another closet. She's left the door open so we all peek in, kind of smirking when we see the contents of the closet. Its all lingerie. All in black and gray, Some lace and some leather.

We all walk back out into Sierra's main room.

"When were you planning on tell us you had a full collection of lingerie?" Calum asks, clearly excited.

"Um never. " Sierra answers

The rest of the boys leave, leaving me and Sierra alone.

"Luke, I want to put the baby up for adoption"

"If that's what you want. "

"But I want to be a part of her life,"

"Okay, Just tell the new parents you want to be contacted when she becomes a certain age. "

"Okay. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Luke POV**

It's been a week since Sierra told me she might put the baby up for adoption. I don't know how to feel about it to be honest. I feel cheated. I'm not sure why though. It's not even my baby. I guess I was just excited for her. Or at least I hope that's what that's all about. Ever since Sierra let us in her room, I've felt different. I think it was because I seen the bowls. How could she have bowls of razor blades just sitting around? Didn't it worry her that we'd send a pregnant girl of to rehab?! I feel like I should tell someone, but who? What could I even do about it?

Should I tell my mom? Sierra's met Mom before. When we first started dating. She wanted to fly home with me. So I let her, and she met Mom. Mom almost had a cow when she seen a 4 months pregnant girl on her doorstep hand in hand with me. First thing Mom asked was why was I the youngest but the first to manage to get a girl pregnant. Sierra didn't take it offensively, only smiled and shook her head when Mom asked if the baby was mine. Mom instantly welcomed Sierra into the family, teal hair and all. Ben and Jack took to her instantly. Ben was excited for Sierra. Their like best-friends now. I'm not sure what Jack thought about the whole her only being 17 and pregnant. It didn't seem to bother him to judge her though. I guess he figured she was having a hard enough time without his criticism.

"LUKE?!" I hear Sierra yell from upstairs.

I get up to go see what she needs, when it hits me. What if the baby is mine? I remember a girl with pink hair dancing with me in a bar in America. Sierra said she dyed her hair teal shortly after returning to London to finish the tour.

I enter Sierra's room to see her laying on her back on her bed looking at the ceiling, which is covered in posters of bands.

"Finally your here!" She said excited.

"yeah, what do you want?" I ask still thinking over the baby.

"I was just lonely" She answers.

"Okay, How about we have a band meeting in the living room?" I ask.

"But I'm not in the band"

"You might as well be considering you're dating a member, and you help us with the guitar issues need they arise." I say pulling her up and walking us down the stairs meanwhile yelling "BAND MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM"

"Lucas Hemmings! That is loud for one, and for two I'm 99% sure you woke the baby, because now she's kicking me" Sierra yells.

I sit down on the couch and pull her to stand in front of me, so I can talk to the baby.

"Hey little one, please be good and calm down for Mommy?" I question gently to her baby bump.

"You two are so cute it makes me sick" Michael says as he enters the living room and sit's in the black recliner nearest to the walkway. The other boys follow suit, placing themselves on furniture parallel to me and Sierra.

"So what's this band meeting about anyways?" Calum asks looking bored.

"Does anybody remember the name of that club we went to while in America?" I ask. Getting several questioning looks from Ash, Si and Mikey.

"Um Vanilla something I believe" Calum answers.

"Vanilla what though"

"Might it be the Vanilla Bean?" Sierra asks. (A/N: I totally just made that up)

"Yes that's what it is, How did you know that?" I ask her.

"Because I went with the boys of One Direction the last time I was in America with them." Sierra answers.

"Did anyone see me leave with a girl who had pink hair, in the exact same style as Sierra's" which happens to be like the typical emo or scene hairstyle.

"Actually yes. You told me you were headed back to the hotel room, and then gestured to a girl who had pastel pink with hot pink ends, and winked at me." Ashton comments.

"Yes that's nice, and was she still around when I woke up the next morning?" Nobody answers because I think they've all caught on.

"Exactly, just a note saying I was a 'good fuck' with a kiss and that was all"

"Luke what exactly are you trying to say?" Sierra asks quietly.

"I think the baby's mine. "

"Luke babe, he was American. "

"Nothing else explains why I was seen by Ashton who wouldn't lie if he had to, leaving the goddamn club with a girl with pink hair!"

"That doesn't give you the right to assume, it's your baby Luke! Hell I was so drunk I wouldn't have noticed if I left or not, if I didn't wake up in bed next to a blonde boy" Sierra yells, then covers her mouth.

"What? Can't handle the truth?" I ask.

"No I just remembered something." She says.

"What would that be?" I ask impatiently.

"That a blonde boy walked up to me while I was dancing with my friends, and asked if I wanted to dance. Wait Luke if it was you, what'd you order me to drink?"

"I think it was a shot of Jack Daniels and then a Sex on the beach"

"Oh my god. It was you! This is your baby" Sierra says as the realization crosses her face.

"Which means you two have had sex?" Ashton asks mad.

"Ash please not now. The big thing is I'm pregnant with Luke Hemmings' baby, and I didn't realize until 8 months pregnant"

"That's understandable I guess, but you need to calm down Si, you can't stress it's bad for the baby." Ash tries to coach her through the panic attack. I realize I can't get her through a panic attack and that Ashton is the only one who can, meanwhile the other boys are panicking.

"What if she goes into early labor?" Michael asks, but Ash is trying to calm her down.

"Mikey calm down, shes not" I reassure him.

"I'm going to take her upstairs for a nap. This is too much for her to handle right now." Ashton says and I nod. 

 

After a while he comes back downstairs.

"How hard was she to make just lie there?"

"Pretty bad. She started crying about halfway up the stairs and wouldn't let me go once I got her layed down. Made me stay until she fell asleep. You know you should have been the one she wanted. Not me. " He says.

"Yes I realize this. Do you really think she didn't know?"

"I don't know Luke. I really don't know this time. She's never lied to you before. She's so distressed about it I highly doubt she'd lie about this."

"But she never like tells me anything about her family, and I haven't met them before."

"You know she doesn't have any right? *I shake my head* They kicked her out because she liked a girl" He says, and instantly I feel bad for yelling at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Luke's POV**

It's been a few days since Sierra admitted the baby was mine, and she had a panic attack. I talked to her and she said she hasn't had a panic attack in years now. Like before she moved in with Mary years. I don't know what triggered it and she's not trying to talk about it. She's worrying me because well shes a few days over 8 months pregnant now, and I mean I was worried before because we are dating but now that I know for sure that it's my baby, I'm even more scared. I don't think it's quite hit her that in less than a month she'll be giving birth.

We've already got everything for the baby, Since it's a girl we decided on Scarlett Sienna Manson- Hemmings We decided we hypen it because well we're not married, and aren't going to be for a while. I don't know if I will want to marry her, She's high matience to be honest. I don't know if I could do it. Like Ashton said she's still a teenager, like I am, she's probably just going through that rebellious phase. What if it's more than that though? What if pschologically she's not ever going to grow out of that phase, because she didn't have parents to teach her that it's wrong? That she doesn't have to act this way to be successful? I've seen and heard the music she writes for other bands, she puts everything into them.

The music she writes for Vic is amazing. I know she has guidelines she has to follow when they want music but they don't ever say they have to tell her more than it has to be rock and screamo. The words are hers, and they mean something to her. "Hell Above" is about her parents and Mary. Who I know now is her ex-girlfriend. I don't know how I feel about her liking both girls and boys. Whatever I guess. She can like what she wants. The rest of the band seems to like the fact they can talk about how hot a girl is around her and she won't get offeded because its 'sexist'. She'll agree or disagree and point out why.

We went to Tesco's two days ago, and Michael seem a girl and thought she was hot. Sierra said she wasn't because her boobs were fake. How she can tell? I don't know. 

I decide to walk downstairs to the sit with the rest of the band and Sierra. As I reach the couch, I sit beside Calum who has Ashton asleep beside him, since its 4 in the afternoon, I don't know why he's sleeping now. I notice Sierra and Michael cuddled up on the love seat. Her sitting between his legs and against his chest asleep while he rubs small circles on her belly. Michael and Sierra have become best-friends over the entire pregnancy. Normally, I would be worried, but I'm not because, it's not an intimate gesture. It's more of a calming one. The baby's been kicking Sierra every night all night, so she hasn't been able to sleep. So she's been begging us to soothe the baby so she can sleep in the day. She usually get's Michael or Ashton to do it. I would do it, but I've been in the studio with Calum. She isn't really that close to Calum. I'm not sure why though. They just never got close I guess.

I'm truly fucking scared, because I'll have a baby in less than a month, and my own mom doesn't even fucking know. I haven't even thought to tell her. She's is going to kill me. The last time she knew I was still a virgin. Oh dear god. Hell is going to break loose.

It's June now, which means Sierra's carried the baby throughout the winter. It's only about 69 degrees outside which is okay, considering it's London. I don't know how she's suppose to start touring once the baby comes. Is she going to hire a Nanny? Do I even like the idea of leaving the baby with a Nanny? Is she even going to give me a say in this? I don't want her to feel stuck, like the baby's holding her back from her dream, because she's always wanted to sing.

What if she goes back to cutting? She finally stopped for the baby. What if she starts again, and it gets worse this time? Like almost death worst. I'm just worried for her health. Ashton's waking up, and at the same time I finally notice we're watching SVU, probably Sierra's idea. She makes us watch all kinds of criminal shit. Criminal Minds, SVU, Snapped and anything on the ID channel. Not that Ash or Mikey complain. I think they like it. They'd never amit to that though.

Criminal Minds, is decent. I personally thing SVU is stupid (A/N: IT ISN'T. THIS SHOW IS MY FUCKING LIFE ALONG WITH CM). I told Sierra that one time and she almost snapped my neck. Of course she was pregnant at the time so she could only do so much. It doesn't really change the fact that she didn't like it though.

"Why are we still watching SVU if she's asleep?" Calum whispers to the rest of us

"You know if we turn it off she'll wake up, because the odds are never in our favor" I answer.

"You know we have recording in the morning" Calum tells me.

Sierra's phone starts to ring, making her jump out of sleep. She reaches for it and answers it.

"Yas? What the fuck do you want?"

"My mom? I haven't seen her in years?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WANTS TO SEE ME?!"

"HELL IF THATS POSSIBLE"

"Alright. When ?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay. Yeah I'll go"

"Okay bye. "

"Yeah, love you too grandma."

She hangs up. Looks at us and says "I have to leave town for a couple weeks"

"Do you want us to go? We can take time off?" I ask her.

**Sierra's POV**

"Do you want us to go? We can take time off?" Luke asks me. He's worried.

"I don't want you to have to take more time off Luke"

"Its really not that big of a deal Si, It's fine if you want us to go. I'll go " Michael says, trying to help Luke.

The rest of the band agrees, and it's settled. We all drive down to Doncaster tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sierra's POV**

It's been around three hours, and Ashton's driving because I'm pregnant and Luke almost had a fit about me driving. He's over protective like seriously. I feel bad about Ash driving the entire time, but Luke won't let us trade off.

I'm worried because Grandma called about Mom and she know's mom kicked me out. Somethings seriously wrong then. Grandma wouldn't just call me telling me to come visit. It's about 9 or 10 at night now. Not sure exactly. We're in my white Range Rover. Mikey, Lukey and Cal are all asleep against each other in the back seat. Scarlett's not kicking so that's nice. Ash and I are just relaxing making small talk.

What if I go into early labor? I'm so scared. I'm scared of giving birth.

"Ash?" I whisper

"What is it Sierra? Is is Scarlett?" He asks panicking.

"No, I'm scared"

"What are you scared about?"

"Giving birth. Everything about raising a baby. What if I'm not a good mom?" I ask, lip trembling.

"Sierra, Love you'll be a great mom. There won't be a mom anywhere like you. You're the bravest person I have ever met. A baby at 17? That's fucking impressive. Especailly with dealing with us. "

"Ash, but I can't do this."

"What can't you do?"

"My mom. Again. "

"Sierra, you know this was coming. It's been three years, almost 4 not a hundred. "

"I know, but she never approved."

"You went to a private high school. " He tries pointing out.

"Yeah because Mary's parents sent me and payed for me too. They were going to pay for my college too"

"They were good parents. Do I take the next right, or is it the right after this one?"

"It's this one, and yeah they were."

We pull into the driveway of the house, I haven't seen in years. To be honest I still don't want to see it. It looks exactly the same as it always did. Pink roses out in the front yard. The cars haven't even changed. Mom's still driving her black impala and dads still driving his gray impala.

"Ash, this is it" I say as I get out of the Range Rover.

I knock on the door expecting the worst. My mom answers the door. Face contorting with shock, she yells for my dad. He comes running expecting something terrible. They both pull me into a hug.

**Lukes POV**

Ashton had woke us up to tell us, we were here. Right now I'm watching as my girlfriend knocks on the door of her parents house. A lady in her mid to late thirties answers the door. I'm guessing that's her mom, and I'm guessing she yells for Sierra's dad to come, because he comes running up.

I watch as my girlfriend is pulled into a hug from both of her parents.

I'm happy for her. She needs this. We just drove for five hours to reunite her and her parents, if we're not the definition of whipped then I don't know what is. After a few minutes, her parents release her, and she must have asked them to come with her out to her car because when she comes walking out their following her.

She gestures for us to get out and we do so. Ashton hitting the button for the lift gate on the range rover to open. Sierra's mom is shocked to see so many people with her daughter. She's just happy she's home.

Sierra introduces us to her parents, and when she gets to me. She proudly says "This is my boyfriend Luke Hemmings and also the father of my soon to be born child"

Her parents don't even flinch at the tone Sierra uses when she says boyfriend.

"Honey, you know we're a christian family. We don't believe in homosexuality. Or sex before marriage." Sierra's mom who I now knows name is Italy starts.

"Mom, I told you I was atheist. Another thing, I find the fact that you don't believe in sex before marriage funny, because well you had me before you two got married."

"Honey, that was before." Italy says.

"Mom, can we go in? My ankles are sore." Sierra asks.

"Yeah, you know where your room is. They can sleep in there with you, since I know you can't get pregnant again"

That was uncalled for and insultive. Italy is not a likeable person. Sierra shoots us a look that says 'I'll tell you later' and then shoots her dad a look. She starts towards the door. The boys and I grab out bags and I grab Sierra's since I don't want her lifting anything heavy.

We follow her upstairs to her room. It's black also. Everything's black except the neon orange sticky notes hanging on every inch of the room filled with insults about herself. She sits down on the bed. Looking around, I notice that her eyes are filling with tears. I know this is hard for her.

** About a month later**

We're still at Sierra's parents house. We found out the reason Sierra's Grandma Ivy called her down was because Italy has cancer. Which made Sierra cry for a week straight.

We're sitting on the couches watching SVU when Sierra starts to panic.

"Sierra, Baby whats wrong?" I ask panicked.

"Water broke, Baby coming. Hurts" She can barely breathe out. I'm glad I packed a hospital bag for the baby and Sierra.

"Okay, relax. I'll go get the bag. Michael, Ash help her into the car. Calum start the car, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Luke, I'm not ready for this." She cries out as a contraction hits.

"Baby, I know. Just stay calm. " I reassure her, wondering how I'm staying calm myself. I get up to go get the bags and I can't remember where we put them. The guys have got Sierra in the car when I finally find them. Top self of the closet. I get in the car beside Sierra, letting her hold my hand in a vice like grip while Ash drives us to the nearest hospital.

Twenty minutes later, Sierra's in the hospital, clad in hospital gown waiting to be dilated enough.

"Luke, No more babies after this" She yells at me. I only laugh because I know we'll have more.

"Luke, get mom, shes three rooms down. Tell her I'm in labor." I leave to go tell Italy.

Italy and I run back to the room 5 minutes later. At the exact same time the doctors walking in.

"Sierra, you're fully dilated. You can push on three. " The doctor tells us.

**10 excruciating painful pushes later **

"Congratulations, Sierra. It's a girl. " The doctor hands Sierra a bundle in a pink blanket.

"She's so beautiful" Sierra's crying. It's the emotions of having her baby.

"What's her name? I need it so I can write out the birth certificate" The doctor tells us.

"Scarlett Sienna Manson- Hemmings." Sierra answers.

"That's quite a name for such a little girl. Wait did you say Manson? Like Marilyn Manson?"

"Yeah he's my uncle"

"You're a lucky girl."

"Thank you ma'am." Sierra answers, handing Scarlett over to Italy.

"Luke, I'm not to fond of you, but you and my daughter made a beautiful child" Italy comments.

"Thank you ma'am." I answer her.

**Three days later**

Sierra, Me and the rest of the guys are walking down the hall. Sierra holding Scarlett, when we meet this girl. She's 16, she has lavender teal ombre hair and brown eyes. She's carrying a blue bundle down the hall at the same time we're walking down the hall. She see's us. I see the recognition. She approaches. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SIERRA MANSON AND YOUR WITH 5SOS!!"

"Hi there, is that your baby brother?" Sierra asks. I have a feeling she can guess how old this girl is.

"No, it's my baby. His names Baylor. I'm Skylar, I prefer Sky though. I see you had your baby finally! I was hoping ours would be born around the same time. How's old your's? What'd you name her?" Sky rushes out.

"Three days, Scarlett Sienna. " Sierra answers matching the girls tone.

"I love her name. I'm sorry but I have to go. My grandma's expecting me home. Wanna trade numbers?" Sky asks.

Sierra makes me give Sky her number while she holds Baylor and Sky holds Scarlett for a minute.

After about 5 more minutes we're on the way home with a new member.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sierra POV**   
It's been about a week that I've been home with Scarlett. I'm still at my parents house because Dad doesn't want me to leave because he doesn't think he can handle being alone. Which I don't know why he doesn't think he can't do it. He's done it before.

I feel like they don't even know me and I don't know them. I feel terrible about the whole situation. Moms the one who kicked me out though. Dad didn't care about my sexuality or my preferences of religious. He didn't even react to me being pregnant or when I went into labor at his house.

He just let the boys take care of it all. I mean yes it's Luke's baby and all but he could have them tips. I mean I felt the baby trying to crown on the way to the hospital. I realize he wasn't around when I was born, because I was the third baby to be born. Making me youngest right now. I have an older sister and brother. Samuel and Samantha . Their both at college studying to both become doctors.

Their both around 21 now. Did I mention they're twins. I got kicked out at fourteen so they were already out of the house at that point. I don't really know them, I would blame mom and dad but it's my fault. Mom's not doing any better, I'm scared. I don't want to lose her, especially when I just get her back. I still don't know why she accepted me back so fast, maybe it's because she know's she doesn't have much time left with me. I'm terrified for her. She's not reacting to Chemo, like she should. It's more of a negative effect on the cancer cells instead of a positive effect. The doctor's don't know what's going on with her. They don't know what kind of cancer this is. It's attacking the blood stream first and now her brain and lungs. They say once her brain gives out, she's gone. Which is a scary thought for me. Scarlett's never going to know her grandma. She'll never know what it's like to have her grandma there for her. I can't raise this baby, without tips from my mom.

I'm scared for Mom. I'm scared for Dad. I'm scared for Samuel and Samantha. Mom was there for them. They haven't even had their own children or got married yet. Their kids will never meet Mom. They'll never meet Grandma Italy, Scarlett has but she won't remember it. The day I had Scarlett, Mom held her and started crying. She looked at me and said "Sierra Baby, I love you and I love Scarlett. Make sure she knows me. Both from my point of view, even what I did to you. Even the part where I kicked you out. Make sure she know's I was here for you the day she was born. I'll remember her, but she won't remember me. I'm sorry, I won't be here for her. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you as you grew up. You've turned into quite a young lady. You've got a boy who is the definition of whipped for you. Keep him."

I still remember every word of that. At the time I was thinking Mom's lost her damn mind, She's not leaving us. Luke's not really worried. I guess he think's nothing bad's really going to happen. Michael is scared. I don't know if he's scared for me or my parents. Maybe he's scared for Scarlett. I guess he knows if Mom doesn't make it, I'm going to be a mess for several months. Maybe that's why everyone's on edge. Dad and I haven't heard from the doctor's in weeks. Mom's calling us everyday, but even she doesn't know what's going on. The doctor's aren't telling her anything. I guess their trying to not worry her.

By not telling her she worrying more though. I don't think they've realized this though. The other night when she called to talk to Dad, she made him give the phone to me. She didn't have much to say besides "Sierra, I'm scared. Their not telling me anything. If I don't make it out of this battle, please don't go into shock or whatever. Don't forget Scarlett needs you. I love you and her. You better marry Luke. I'll be highly disappointed with you if you don't marry him. Even if I'm gone when you finally get married just say yes. If you don't marry Luke, marry Michael." I thought she was crazy at the time, but I get it now. Michael's been there for me this entire time. He's putting thought into this.

Luke's so happy- go -lucky (Sorry this is like a southern term, I'm sorry but bare with me). He's always so happy. I don't think the realization has hit him yet. His girlfriend's mom is dying. Why doesn't he care? Does he not care about me? Or Scarlett? His daughter. Scarlett's got his eyes. Scarlett's always happy, just like her dad. This makes me worry, what if she's as mischievous like him. I can't handle another Hemmings that's like that. What if I'm wasting my time with Luke? What if I actually want Michael? I mean when I was pregnant, we'd just sit around and play COD or GTA the whole day, except the 50 times I had to get up and go pee, because I was pregnant. He was so patient about the whole pregnancy thing. If I didn't want to have sex, Luke would get pissed.

I was already pregnant with his child, what more did he want?

"Sierra? Are you okay?" Michael notice's I've been way to quiet for too long.

"No. Not really." I answer. He moves to sit on the couch with me, pulling me into his side, we cuddle up together.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. " I answer but change my mind. "I'm scared. Mom's dying and Luke's too busy to be bothered about the whole situation and it's pissing me off."

"Sierra Love, he's still 17. He doesn't have to worry about things still. "

"Michael, it's not that easy. What if he just doesn't care? I'm losing my mom. The woman who helped give me life. I'm only 17. I just had my own child, and now this. "

"Sierra, we realize you're stressed. Why do you think we've been so calm and quiet around you? You've looked like you've been about to break for over a month now"

"I can't help it Mikey, I'm terrified. I'm terrified for Mom and Scarlett. "

"Why are you worried for Scar?" He asks using his nickname for her.

"I know if I lose Mom, I'm going to go into shock. Do not let me go out of it. Don't let me forget I have you guys. Don't let me forget I have Lettie." I tell him.

"That's not going to happen Si, We've got this. "

**Two weeks later** **Michael's POV**

Sierra lost her mom a week ago. We buried Italy Monday. Sierra's still locked in her room. Luke tried talking to her last night but I heard her yelling and then somethings broke. I think their relationship's falling apart. Like she told me, I haven't seen that he's cared this entire time. He's also been glued to his phone for weeks now. Every time I ask him about it, he says it's Liz. It's not Liz. Liz wouldn't text him this damn much. I don't even know if she can text. I'm going to kill him if he's cheating on Sierra. It's kind of a big thing. He's got a baby with this girl. I know he's 17 but if he cheats on Sierra, so help me. Sierra's too nice to be cheated on. She can't help it if she's losing her mind because her mom just passed away. I wonder how Luke would feel if this was Liz. Would he even care then? Ben and Jack are going to kill him. Especially since he'd be ruining Scarlett, who's their niece's life. They both genuinely like Sierra. I don't know anyone who doesn't like Sierra.

I may have a little crush on Sierra. I mean she's a beautiful girl in general. I've seen her breastfeed that baby, Once you see that, there's no going back. That's how you'll know if you like a girl or not. You give her a baby, If you feel like giving her another baby, You catch my drift? Then you like this girl. You're not just going to want to have a baby with just anyone. I feel like Sierra's the one for me. I'm glad she's with us instead of One Direction now. Luke's not putting her or this baby first. Italy came and talked to me a few nights before she left us and all she said was "Luke'll fuck up, you better move your ass in on Sierra and marry her before Luke ruins everything. "

I think now is the chance. I've been watching Scarlett for Sierra for a few hours now. She's slept most of the time in my lap but she's getting fussy now. I better take her up to Sierra to be fed. Since Scar's being breast fed nobody can feed her except Sierra. I walk up the stairs with Scar so she can be fed. I knock on the door of Sierra's room. She answers with a "Who is it". I answer with a "Mikey and Scar" and she lets us in. She's only been letting me, Scar, Ash and her dad in.

"What's up with Scar?" Sierra asks worried.

"She's just hungry" I say handing her over to Si.

She takes Scarlett and takes her boob out and feeds her right in front of me. like she doesn't even care. On the side I wonder what Luke would think about her pulling her boob out in front of like this. He wouldn't care. He never does. I don't know if it's because he's still just 17 or not. Sierra isn't acting 17, she's acting fucking 28. She just had a baby.She has her priorities straight Luke's to get his straight. Until then they won't have a relationship. At least not a stable one. Or one that they both benefit from.

I feel like Sierras had enough of his shit at this point. She's dealing with a new baby and she just lost her mom, and Luke's barely batted an eyelash towards her lately. We're back in London, at her flat now. Their not even sleeping in the same room or bed now. They haven't look in each other's direction in days now. When they talk to each other it's over Scarlett. If Scarlett wasn't around, well there'd be no relationship anymore, not that there's one now.

Sierra deserves better. Scarlett looks exactly like Sierra. Except Scar got Luke's eyes. Luke's got icy blue eyes and Sierras has Emerald eye with hints of sea blue. I love her eyes. Scarlett should have gotten Sierras eyes. I think there's another girl. I'll personally cut Luke's dick off if Sierra doesn't get to him first. He just better hope Sierra doesn't find out if there is another.

"Mike? What are you thinking about?" She asks. I don't think she's caught onto it yet.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Luke's always on his phone?"

"Yeah, I've asked him about it. He said it's Liz." She pauses and takes in the look on my face. 

"You don't think it's Liz do you?" She asks me. I shake my head. 

"That makes two of us then. I don't know what's got into him. He needs to take responsibility over this baby, I'm not raising Scarlett on my own."

"I know Sierra, but what can you do about it? Don't you start touring with Avenged Sevenfold next month anyways? What are you going to do with Scar then?" I ask.

"I can't do anything, but leave him. I don't want that for Scar. She needs both of her parents there for her. I didn't have mine. I still don't. Dad's being here for me because he doesn't want to lose another. Mom leaving us , hit him hardest. I don't want to leave him, but I have too. This is my dream." 

"I understand that but you can't base your life around someone else. Having a baby's a big deal. You do realize if Luke's cheating on you, you don't need him right. "

"But Mom wanted me to marry him. "

"Italy also said other things." 

"Yeah, I really need to consider them too"

"You really should" I answer wondering if Italy said the same things to her as me. 

**Three days later** **Sierra's POV**

I've been laying in bed for a hour, when I hear one of the guys bedrooms door open and close. Then footsteps down the hall. I get up quietly and creep down the stairs after them, as I turn the corner I see it's Luke. He's dressed up too. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I yell. I hear the other boys get up and come down the stairs, 

"I promise it's not what it looks like" Luke pleads. By this time the other boys have joined us in the living room. 

"Oh really?! Because it looks like you're trying to sneak the fuck out, it's past 1 in the morning Hemmings. Where the fuck are you going? To see a blonde bimbo you've been talking to weeks now? " I ask sarcastically.

"Okay fine, I've been cheating on you for like a month now" Luke answers rolling his eyes.

I walk up to him and slap the fuck out of him. 

"You better think twice before you think you're coming back in this house. Scarlett and I don't fucking need you. "

"That's what you think. I'll be back."

"No actually I don't think you will be." I answer as he opens the door and walks out. I lock and deadbolt it. 

I turn to the other guys. "How about we all go back to sleep?" I ask. 

They all nod in agreement, not going to push me right now. 

"Are you going to let him back in?" Ashton asks me. 

"Not a chance, even if hell freezes over, He doesn't have a chance"

We all go to our separate rooms and go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 13

**Sierra's POV**

It's the next morning and Luke hasn't come back yet. He's gonna have a rude awakening if he thinks he is. I'm done. We had a fucking baby together for crying out loud. To be honest I don't know what he wants from me. I gave him a baby and he cheated on me. Which makes me feel bad about myself. Was i that terrible as a girlfriend? If I hadn't have ever met Luke this wouldn't have happened. I don't regret meeting Luke though. As crazy as that seems I'm glad I met him. If I'd never met him we wouldn't have created the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love Scarlett so fucking much. I don't know what I'd do without her.

It's been around 6 Ish months. I've been on tour with avenged sevenfold. I've loved every minute of it but I just really miss my baby and my boyfriend. I didn't go on tour for around two months Ish after Luke and I broke up. After a while Michael finally made his move. He told me he fancied me and wanted to date me, but if I wasn't ready to date again he said that was fine and he would wait. I made him wait a week before I told him I would go on a date with him, and no matter what happened on this date nothing would change between us if it went bad. It was the best date I've been on in my life. We'd been dating for a over a month and a half when I had to leave for tour. We'd made love that night and I hated to leave.

Since I've been gone so long, Michael's been watching Scarlett for me. He asked if he could be the one to do so. We talked a month or so ago over Skype and I happened to have noticed Luke in the background and he's moved back in. I mean I live with them since I was "apart" of the band because I was with Luke.

I can't really be mad at Luke for cheating because I did too. At least he didn't cheat on me with my best friend like I did him. He doesn't know about it though. That time all them months ago when I was helping Michael "play guitar". Oh yeah we were playing guitar all right. We were having sex. I felt bad about it after but I couldn't take it back. What was I suppose to do? I could've told Luke but then he would've started something with Michael which wouldn't have been good for me to stress over because I was still pregnant with Scarlett.

Michael is the best thing that's happened to me next to Scarlett. She's Luke's child but Michael's been there for her more. I don't need Luke. I have Michael now. Besides Luke's 17, he doesn't want just one girl. Michaels 19. He should be about the age of wanting to settle down with one girl. I don't know if because I'm 18 now he feels about this. I'm just 18. Does he even think I'm good girlfriend and potential wife material?

Does that effect how he feels towards me? My age a factor? I can't help I'm only 18, I can act maturely though. I have a baby. I know I have to be responsible. I've already made that decision. Scarlett needs me at this point. She's finally a year old. I had came home for it for a few days, but Luke wasn't back then.

How is Luke being back going to effect mine and Michael's relationship? Will it cause tension? I'm actually on the plane on the way home. The guys don't know. Michael has no idea. He still thinks I'm on tour. He came to see me about 3 months into the tour. When we stopped in LA. He flew out to see me. He had to wait throughout the show to see me. He surprised me. I had went to go get my other guitar because I had to play bass on one song, so I'd walked back to get it and he was there. I almost had a heart attack. The good kind though. I was so happy to see him. I couldn't wait to get through the last 4 songs. The longest 4 songs of my life. I was distracted for most of them. I caught back on after the first 2 songs. My skin right leather pants weren't helping Michaels Problem. He had to meet the guys before they let him take me. I'm standing with my bass strapped across my should waiting for him to meet them with an amused expression meanwhile he's just like let me go.

After a 20 minute meeting, I think they knew why he wanted to leave with me so fast, they let us go. But not before the guys told him about how I never shut up about him or Scarlett. They even asked if Scarlett was his. Which he had to reply "No she's one of my best mates, but I treat her like she's mine." Which the guys of a hard rock/metal band aw'd.

Michael made members of a hard rock band aww out loud. I didn't think that was even possible. I think it's cool that his personality made them aw though. I think he could be the one. I wish I had went to college. I always wanted to go to Harvard though my grades weren't even close to good enough. This makes me sad and angry at myself. Why can't I do anything right?

Michael hasn't said his and Luke's friendship was ruined. Are they even friends to start with? I mean I know they didn't like each other back in highschool. Things change though.

I finally make it off the plane, I can't be happier. The longest ride of my life. 

I catch a taxi to the house. I slip inside and into Michaels bed room

**Michaels pov**

I am not expecting to wake up to blue hair next to me. I instantly know it's Sierra's hair though. I'm not worried I slept with another girl, because I stayed in last night while Calum and Luke went out to drink. I'm instantly awake however, mainly because she decided to go through the lingerie closet obviously. Instant boner is an understatement.

She wakes up and we make love. After we both finish we take a shower together. Thank god Ashton wanted to watch Scarlett. After we've been in the shower, there's something arousing about her being in the same shower as me so I kiss her. Hard and deeply. She moans. There's a knock on the door. "Michael would you hurry up? I have to pee. Are you almost finished" Sierra lets out a giggle at that, because I'm hard again. "Not really" I call back. "Oh screw it, I'm coming in. " We hear the door open, and Luke walks in. "This is awkward bro" I say to him through the curtain. 

"It's not like we haven't seen anything of each others before." I groan because damn this is awkward.

I hear him open the door and it closes. Sierra resumes kissing me. After a moment the door opens again " So I see Sierra's back, try to keep the moans to a minimum sweet cheeks" Luke calls out to me. 

"Luke LEAVE ALREADY!" I yell back. 

I hear the door shut and thats that. After Sierra and I finish in the shower, literally, We head downstairs after we're dressed. I think the guys know we were both in the shower together. Mainly because both of our hair is wet, and I have a hickey now. Ashton gives her a hug, their like bestfriends or whatever. 

"How was tour?" Ashton asks.

Sierra sits on me on the couch. "Exhausting " She answers.

"Ours always is" Scarlett is handed to Sierra, who in turns talks to her. Leaving the guys and I to talk among ourselves.

I don't think I quite realize how much I love Sierra until now. I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want a couple kids with her. I want to see her belly swollen with my child. Some thing stirs in my pants. If you catch my drift. Sierra shifts and I harden further. She shifts again, slightly grinding down. She's caught on now. She grinds down harder, leaving me breathless. Scarlett is passed back to Ashton. Sierra's making it look casual. I wonder how many times she's done this before. With Luke? 

I grip her hip tighter. She grinds harder. She's wearing a skirt. This could be easy access if i were to throw a blanket over us and slide the black lace covering her tight heat over. Hm, I think I will do that. I throw a blanket over us, and Sierra makes an excuse saying she's cold. She grinds down harder, since it's around 9ish right now at night we're all watching a chick flick, but Sierra's not paying attention and I'm not. Ashton has Scarlett, who's asleep in his lap. Once I know everyones watching the movie, I reach down and fix us so we're having sex in front of the other guys without them knowing. She's riding me and that's all that's happening. She grinds down so hard I see stars, and come. 

Shit no condom. Eh whatever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sierra's POV**

It had been a few days I'd been named most punk rock. I had went and got my lip pierced. I thought it looked pretty cool. Michael seems to enjoy it a lot more than he really should. Scarlett seems to think it's a play toy. It doesn't even hurt like the guy who did it said it would. At the very least it hurt around 2 or 3 hours after it was done. I've had my belly button pierced since 14 and my nose. 

I've been planning my next hair color. It seems as though I'm leaning towards green. Like mermaid green? Maybe dirty blonde? Like Shakira's? I might dye it bubble gum pink with hot pink ends. Mint green with dark green ends? I've been evaluating Michael's and I's relationship. We've been together for around a year now. What if it's getting serious? Am I ready for that kind of commitment? What if in a few years he decides he want's to marry me? What do I do then? I love him. I'm sure of that, but does this feel right? Yes, it feels right. Why am I having doubts? Maybe I'm just insecure? Yeah maybe. 

I love Michael, why isn't it that simple enough for me? We've came out publicly the first few months we were in a relationship. I think the fans knew. When ever I was mentioned in an interview, his face would light up. Mierra. Our ship name. 

I think he could be the one. Luke wasn't it. I'm not mad or cross towards him in any way, which is nice for him. I'm glad Ash found someone. Like I told Ash, as long as Luke wasn't cheating on me with him, I'm cool with it. 

My phone pings.

It's a text from my sister Samantha. 

"Can Samuel and I come over? We want to meet our niece"  
I respond back with. 

" Yeah, Sure. An hour?"

Samantha responds with 

"yeah works for us". 

I quickly walk downstairs with Scarlett in my arms. I walk straight into the living room where the guys are playing COD. 

"Will one of you watch Lettie? Samuel and Samantha are coming over and I need to get ready"

The games paused.

"Your brother and sister are coming over?" Ashton asks.

"Yeah, please be on you best behavior" I plead. 

I hand Scarlett to Michael who restarts COD, and I head upstairs. Once upstairs and safely closed off in my room, I pick out my outfit. High waisted white jeans with gray stripes down the legs, and black crop top with the words "Punk Rock" wrote across the bust, neon pink tank top and hot pink combat boots that Michael got me for my birthday. I quickly take a shower,and do my lavender hair in beach like waves, so it falls down my back. Just as I finish my dark cat-eye eyeliner (which makes me look like a total badass) 

(A/N: I rewrote this part so many damn times. I couldn't get it right)

The doorbell rings, I walk downstairs to answer it. I quickly walk towards the door and open it to reveal Samuel and a five months pregnant Samantha. 

Samuel. Samantha. It's nice to see you again. " I invite them inside to the living room. 

"Serena, it's nice to see you" Samuel answers.

"Mam" Scarlett calls out. I turn towards her and take her, sitting beside Michael and swing my legs across his thighs. He only pulls them up higher from where they've been sliding down and continues to play COD. 

Did I mention Italy was Latina? Which means since I have Latina in me, I'm tan and my hips protroud from my waist and my thighs are thicker than the average British girls. I'm a natural blonde and I have blue eyes that usually look green. I have a tremble cleff tattoo (White) between my shoulder bones/blades. I have a pastel colored feather tattooed on my left wrist, and I have a tattoo on my right hip that looks like my skins been ripped or clawed open to reveal a cheetah print. I can play just about any guitar that you hand me. I can put Pete Wentz to shame on his own songs. I do them better. I'm originally british but since I stay around the guys, I sound like a regular Aussie. I keep my nails 5 colors, they best compliment my skin tone. Lavender, soft pink, white, pastel blue, and mint. My toenails are always black. I've been told by several people, random strangers that I should've been a model, not a guitarist and song writer. 

Samuel is a blonde British boy of about 6 ft 7. He's not lanky but he's not big, Muscular. 

Samantha is a brunette, around 5 ft 2 ish. She's small. Tiny, pixie like. Pregnant glow is what you notice most about her besides her eyes. Her eyes are a beautiful teal. 

"Can I hold Scarlett?" Samuel's voice breaks through. 

"Uh, Yeah" I hand her over. 

I turn to Samantha.

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Are you with the dad?"

"No, he left me three months ago when I told him I was pregnant."

"Boy or girl?"

"Twin boys" She answers happily. 

"Names?"

"Mason and Matthew (not like that Anaya) "

"Cute names"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"How scary is it to give birth?" She asks me. 

"Terrifying. Perfect. Painful. I hated every second of pushing her out, But nothing compares to holding your baby in your arms after it. You are going to NEED an epidural"

"Oh yeah. Didn't you tell them not to give you one?" Luke asks.

"yeah. It goes through your spine."

Michael and Samantha both shudder visibly.

"But I wouldn't trade Scarlett for for anything in the world"

"How scary is it to have a baby at 17 and into 18?"

"Terrifying. I feel like I'm the worst the mom ever but I'm trying that's what matters the most"

*A few hours later*

Samuel and Samantha have left. I'm glad I got to see them but damn I was ready for them to go home already. They talked forever. They are extremely long winded. I love them but, their extremely annoying. They kept teasing Michael and I about our relationship. They think it's cute. The way we try to prove we're more punk rock than each other. 

It's been a few weeks since Michael and I were 'active' and I haven't been feeling well. I've been throwing up also. I thought it might just be a stomach bug, but you almost always have a fever then. This has been going on for several weeks now. I've made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning. After the guys and I watch the new SVU and Criminal Minds we go to bed.

*7am the next morning*

The alarm I set on my phone goes off and I open my eyes and stretch. Michael doesn't want to let me out of bed, I don't blame him. I don't want to get out of bed myself. Once I get away from Michael, I go and get in the shower. As I wash my hair, I see the light lavender dye washing out. I really need to dye my hair again. I get out and towel dry my hair putting mousse in it. I get dressed in a dark navy blue maxi skirt and a white crop top tank top. I do my eyeliner in a simple but classic cat eye type thing but light. I walk out of the bathroom, grab my new iPhone because I dropped my last one while on the phone with Michael while trying to catch Scarlett who was running around the house and broke the screen. After kissing Michael goodbye I get out into my Audi and drive to the doctor's office. 

I make it by 9 am when my appointment is. I check in and wait for the doctor to call me in. 

"Serena Manson" She calls out. 

I get up and follow her into a small white room with bright eyes.

"Hello Ms.Manson. What brings you in today?" 

"Please call me Sierra, and I've been feeling ill and throwing up. " 

She makes me take a pee test, and draws blood to be tested and then tells me she will call me when the results come in and bids me goodbye.

As I drive home all I think about is please don't let it be cancer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sierra's pov**

It's been a few days and my doctor still hasn't called me. I don't know what's wrong with me. I had a theory. A sad one but a theory never the less. I could have cancer. I really don't want that for Scarlett though. Her mom to have cancer. I might not be able to see her before her 3rd birthday and I might get to see her 5th, I mean that's the thing about cancer. It's complicated. 

I'm 18. I don't want to deal with cancer. I'm terrified of the thought of cancer. I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with it regardless. Besides Michael and I we can't handle that kind of a strain on a relationship. 

After my doctors appointment I had came home to a frantic looking Ashton because Scarlett was running around house and he couldn't catch her. I had started laughing and he had scowled at me. Then he made me catch her, because she was still running around. She's old enough to deal with me being gone. After I caught her, I sat down in the living room and watched "Frozen" with her, because that's her favorite movie. 

The guys have been out for a while recording, I've been home with Scarlett whose asleep next to me playing GTA V when my phone rings.

It's finally the doctor. 

"Hello?"

"Is this Serena Manson?"

"That's me"

"I got your test results. They say your pregnant. Congradulations"

"Thanks" She bids me goodbye and then hangs up. 

I'm pregnant. Oh My God. I'm pregnant with Michael Clifford's baby. I'm pregnant with another baby! Scarlett's having a baby brother/ sister. A second child! More baby clothes. Another baby's room.

Oh my god. 

The car just pulled up in the yard. I quickly begin a new mission with the character Trevor. As I get into it the door opens. I hear Ashton's laugh. The couch dips behind me. Lips attach themselves to the back of my neck. Lightly sucking. 

"Stop it Michael. I know you're just trying to distract me. " 

Fun about me. Serena Manson. I'm secretly a gamer. I fangirled when GTA V game out. I was so excited. I wouldn't shut the hell up about it for over a week. 

There's a hum of disagreement. 

"So why're you so pale?" He asks. 

"Oh we'll talk about it later."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"NO MICHAEL!"

"Then what?"

"You'll see in a couple hours" Its 5 now. 

"Is this some kind of weird kinky shit?"

"is this a joke?

"well no. I mean the most innocent are the kinkiest"

"She's kinky" Luke yells from the kitchen

"What?! You knew!? And didn't tell me?!" Michael yells back.

 

"So you're kinky?"

I can hear the mischievousness in his tone

"I've been known to be. " I answer. Smirk evident across my lips. 

"Well I'm up for anything kinky" 

He goes back to sucking my neck. No doubt leaving hickeys in their wake, since my hairs up he has easy access. 

After a few minutes of him giving me hickeys. His lips brush the most sensitive part of my neck and a moan slips from my lips. Seconds later the controlled's been discarded on the coffee table and I'm in Michaels lap. A thigh on each side of his. Things are getting extremely heated. His hands slip under my shirt cupping my boobs. I can't think straight and I never want the kiss to end. Calum's breaking us apart with his words. 

"Hey, now no sex on the couch. Especially when Scar is beside you." A sound of protest slips from my lips before I can catch myself. My green eyes are probably around 6 shades darker than usual.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sierra's POV**

Later that night, when we all went to our respective bedrooms except for Luke and Ashton who now sleep in each others beds more than their own, I decided to tell Michael. I timed it perfectly. Michael had already changed into his pajamas and was waiting on me. As I was lifting my shirt up and grabing the other shirt to put on, I noticed he was looking at me strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Did you gain weight or something?" He asks then his eyes widen. "Babe I didn't mean that. I know you're insecure about your stomach and had an eating disorder before Scarlett." He rushes out before I can react.

"Michael! Calm down. I should hope I'm gaining weight, I'm eating for two now."

It takes him a few minutes before he finally understands.

"You're pregnant?" The disbelief and shock evident in his tone.

"Yeah I'm pregnant."

"Your not joking with me?"

"I promise." I lift my shirt to show him the 2-3 months formed baby bump. He runs his calloused hands over it.

"I hope this one has your eyes and your wild personality." He answers pulling me along with him to bed. That night I sleep the best I have in a while. Michael's thrown his arm over my waist, hand placed over my baby bump.

**Michael's POV**

As I lay beside Sierra while she sleeps. All I can think about is that shes pregnant. I managed to get her pregnant. I'm not upset or bothered that she's pregnant. Actually, I'm the complete opposite. I'm fucking thrilled that she's having my child.

I impregnanted the woman that I love. Another baby for Sierra and the first for me. Geez. Sierra's got this right? She had one. She should be more comfortable raising a second right? I can't sleep. After laying there for another twenty minutes, I finally get up to go talk to Luke. We're actually really close friends. Best friends if you'll say. I slip out of the bed quietly and sneak out of the bedroom. I knock on Luke's door.

"Come in" I faintly hear.

I open the door to reveal laying on his bed, I can faintly hear the shower running and Ashton singing. I faintly reconize it as Misery Business. Really Ash?

"What's up?" Luke asks.

"Um. I was just told the biggest news ever. I can't sleep and I don't think Sierra kmows how much it's effected me."

" Oh. What's going on?" He gestures me over to sit on his bed. I sit on the edge and sigh.

"She's pregnant."

He gasps. "I didn't think y'all were sexually active. It is yours right?"

"Yeah, We're really active and yeah it's mine"

"I was just asking because she didn't admit Scarlett was mine until she was 7 almost 8 months pregnant."

"Yeah, She's only two or 3 ish months pregnant with this now. I know it's mine. Theres no way it wouldn't be right?"

"She doesn't go anywhere that would give you any reason not to trust her does she?" I shake my head. "Then you know it's yours. I honestly think she loves you. I don't think she would cheat on you. Then it's your baby"

"What's Michael's baby?" Ashton asks coming out of the bathroom in only spider man pajama pants.

Luke sends me a look that says he'll tell if I don't.

"Sierra's pregnant" I sigh.

"You got her pregnant?" The protective streak is coming out again.

"It would seem as though I did."

"Is she going to keep it?"

 

"I assume so."

"Has your mum heard or know that you and Sierra are dating?"

"Noooooo. Now she's pregnant. Mum is going to kill me."

"You better go back to bed before Sierra gets you. " Ashton says. There's a hint of a playful tone in his voice so I don't take him seriously.

I go back to bed with Sierra. I feel better since I talked to Ash and Luke. It doesn't completely solve everything but it makes me feel slightly better which is an improvement to how I felt before. I finally fall asleep around 3 ish. 

 

*The Next Morning*

Sierra basically comes running down the stairs. My first question to her is "How much tea have you had exactly?" To which she answers "4 cups. Plus the other I'm about to drink" Then she sticks her tongue out at me. Then walks over to Ashton.

"ASHTON!" He jumps and drops his phone.

"Ooops. " Ashton lunges at her. She screams and runs and hides behind me. Then whispers "If you let him get me, no sex for a week." My eyes widen.

"Sierra. You little bitch!" Ashton yells.

"Guys where's Scarlett?" I ask.

"Cuddlin' with Luke and Calum" Sierra answers unphased.

"Okay then"

Sierra's Phone Rings. All TIme Low filling the silence.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Samuel. What's up?"

Samuel must talk for a while because Sierra's silent.

"Oh really?"

"NO! I mean that's great. I support you fully"

"Yes! I'd love to. "

"Okay tonight? Mkay. Bye. Love you too"

*Later That Night*

Sierra's made me come with her. Something about her wanting to me to come with her to meet somebody important to Samuel.

We get to the restaurant. Sierra's wearing a short cocktail dress that's white and shows off her baby bump. White heels to match. Looks great against her skin tone.

I'm in a dress shirt and pants.

We meet Samuel at a table near the back. He's got Zayn Malik.

**Sierra's POV**

"Hey Sierra. This is my boyfriend Zayn"

Samuels dating ZAYN! WHAT THE HELL?!

"Oh I know Zayn"

"Your keeping it in the family aren't you Zayn?" Michael comments from beside me.

I let out a giggle at the one. Samuel just looks confused.

"What do you mean?" Samuel asks.

"Didn't he tell you? Well before I left One Direction, his band. He was fucking me."

"What is it Sierra? Made cause your getting fat or are you just pregnant again?" Zayn sneers at me.

"He was fucking you?!" Samuel asks.

"Yup. Along with Harry."

"Along with Harry?" Zayn asks shocked.

"Yep"

"You fucked my sister?" Samuel asks.

"Not exactly" Zayn answers.

"It was more of a tongue thing" Sierra answers. 

Samuel looks horrified. I don't exactly blame him. 

"A tongue thing?" 

"Yeah. I really liked his tongue."

"Like in that way. Or?" Samuel asks. Zayn leans over and whispers something. Samuel looks terrified. 

"Okay. Let's talk about your next tour" Samuel suddenly tells Sierra. 

"Okay. What about it?"

"Are you touring with someone or are you releasing your own thing?"

"I'm releasing my own thing"

"Mhm. When is this starting?"

"After I finish songs for Kellin and Vic"

"Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes?" Samuel chokes on his water.

"Yeah."

"YOU GET TO WORK WITH KELLIN QUINN AND VICTOR FUENTES?!"

"The rest of their bands too" Sierra answers proudly. 

"Can I have your life?"

"So you can live with Ashton? Yeah sure."

"What's wrong with Ashton?"

"He yells all the fucking time" Sierra answers.

"How does Scarlett sleep all the time then?" 

"I don't even know."

"Scarlett?" Zayn jumps in the conversation. 

"Scarlett Sienna Manson- Hemmings. My daughter"

"Hemmings?"

"She's Luke's baby Zayn."

"But you met him while you were pregnant."

"I met him before then, In a club."

The table is silent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Michael's POV**

6 months later and Sierra's glowing. She's actually glowing. She looks so beautiful with her belly swollen with my baby.

We're having a girl.

We told the boys about the pregnancy a few days after Sierra told me. They all took it well. Especially Ashton. He's excited for another "niece" and Sierra can't break it to him that he's not her actual Uncle. We decided on Sydney Serenity Clifford. Which surprised me. I didn't expect her to give Sydney my last name, She didn't give Scarlett Luke's. Well she sorta did but she didn't. She's also layed off dying her hair so much. I don't think she's gonna keep going through this punk, rebellious phase. Scarlett's changed Sierra. So much, I think motherhood is helping Sierra realize what she's doing and she needs to stop.

"Hey Mikey...." I hear Sierra call sweetly from downstairs.

I walk downstairs to see what she wants.

"Yes?" I answer when I reach her on the couch. Luke is across the room curled up with Ashton in the black recliner. Calum is nowhere to be seen. He's been avoiding everyone since Sierra announced she was pregnant.

"My back hurts. " She whines.

"What am I suppose to do about it?"

"Well for starters this is your baby,"

"It's also yours" Ashton points out.

Sierra sends him a look that could kill. He raises his hands in surrender.

"Ugh! just go get me some advil"

"You know you can't have any"

She sighs in defeat and leans back on the couch proping her legs in my lap where I've sat down.

"I know you hurt all over. Just think One more month to go."

"Then I won't get any sleep"

"You haven't been getting any anyhow. Sydney's been kicking."

Her eyes light up at the name. She's actually more excited this time than the last. Talking about either of her children make her light up. She's an entirely different person. She's not the scared 18 year old girl anymore, she's a proud mom. I've never seen her light up more than when she talks about how when she was a little girl her dad would take her drag racing. Or how she can fix just about any car because her dad taught her how. Her dad isn't the man Italy was with, Sierra doesn't know where he is. She had a different dad than Samuel and Samantha.

Sierra has a baby niece. Paisley Harper. She's an adorable baby, Sierra loves her niece. Samantha had her two months ago. Sammy's being coming around more. Her and Sierra have grown really close. We all refer to her as Sammy now. Sammy's literally the sweetest girl. I wouldn't date her though. I mean Sierra's enough woman for me.

"Well If you'd talk to her, she'd calm the hell down"

"Sierra" I scold.

"What?! She hears worst"

"What do you mean?"

"I may have exposed her to rap the other day." Sierra admits sheepishly.

"Miss I'm too punk rock for Ed Sheeran listens to rap?"

" 'm not too punk rock for Ed. I mean holy hell he's hot!"

"Ed Sheeran's hot?"

"Yes" Luke answers from across the room.

There's a awkward slience in the room.

Then Sierra starts laughing.

"Luke dear, your gay is showing"

"Shut up Si. I can't help it if he's hot."

"I know. Ginger's are a major weakness of mine" Sierra admits.

"And does he know about this?"

" Of course. We had to meet with him to discuss songs when I was with One Direction. You know that."

"How does he know though?"

"I got really wasted one time, I swear it was Niall's fault. But I was so wasted we kind of made out in a dark corner."

"I learn new things every day. So Sierra made out with a ginger?"

"Yea. 'M not crazy. If he walked up to you and wanted to make out would you honestly deny him"

"No" Luke answers again.

"Luke!" Ashton cries out.

"What Babe?"

"You'd make out with Ed?"

"Uh shit. Yea"

"It's alright Luke because I would too. " Ashton admits.

"Innocent little Ash would make out with Ed Sheeran. This is too good." I laugh.

**Sierra's pov**

"You guys act like it's a crime to want to make out with Ed"

"It's not babe" Michael assures me.

"You sure act like it is" I mutter

"Only when you bring up how hammered you were, and then proceeded to make out with him."

"Make out wif im?" Scarlett asks.  
She's two now and can talk. Lucky us.

"It's nothing baby. Why don't you color mommy a tiger?" Luke asks picking up Scarlett, placing her in the recliner between him and Ashton, and hands her an animal coloring book.

"Otay" Scarlett agrees.

The way he's been acting with Scarlett is surprising us all. he finally decided he wanted to be there for her. I guess Ash made him straighten up. I'll have to thank him for that.

"Mommy?" Scarlett asks.

"Yes?"

"Uncle cal wants to talk to you"

"When ?"

"Now"

**Michael's POV**

I watch as Sierra gets up to go talk to Calum, wondering what the hell he could possibly need to talk to her about alone. I don't want them alone together. Call me possessive if you want to but Sierra is mine. My girlfriend at least. It's not that I don't trust Sierra, because I do. I don't really know what it is. I guess it's where we're together and she's having my baby, You know? I feel like I'm having an inner turmoil about the whole situation. I shoudln't have to worry about her cheating on me with my best friend.

Sierra's 18. She's quite old enough to handle herself. I realize everyone makes bad decisions every once in a while and she did. I won't lie. I did too though. I own up to that just like she does. Sierra and Sydney are my everything and my reason to live. I see no good reason to ruin anything between my and Si because of a night of sex that only lasts 6 minutes. 

Maybe I'm just insecure about myself. I don't have abs like Ashton or a lip piercing like Luke. 

Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for Sierra. 

She's a lot for me to handle. She really is a big deal.

Serena Manson. Not only is she Marilyn Manson's niece. She's been in the same band as One Direction. She's toured with Avenged Sevenfold. She writes music for Kellin and Vic. She' notorious for her extremely loud hair and rude eyeliner (which I love). She's dated Luke Hemmings and now she's with me. I don't think I'm the right one for Sierra. I feel like she deserves better. You know?

**Sierra's POV**

I walk up the stairs slowly mainly because I'm huge now. I'm 8 months pregnant but I'm still climbing the stairs.

As I reach Calum's door, all I can do is wonder what is about to be said or done. 

It worries me. A lot.

I knock on the door. 

A faint "Come in" is heard and I open the door to reveal Calum laying on his bed. Dick in hand. 

"Calum" I hiss out. 

He starts to answer in reply but is cut off by a moan escaping his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Calums pov** (this is new)

It's been three days. Three fucking days. Neither me or Sierra will look at each other. I mean what did I really expect. I mean after 20 minutes, is assumed Scarlett simply forgot to tell Sierra. I mean I was already horny to start with. I didn't expect for Sierra to be at the door. Besides i meant to have thrown a blanket over myself.

It was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I don't think I'll ever live this down. All I can do is pray the Michael doesn't find out. I'm sure to die then.

He's so protective over her. It's kind of cute. They get each other in ways I'll never understand. They don't even have to talk to communicate. Luke and her could never do that. Maybe it was because they thought they were in love with each other simply because there was a baby in the equation. Maybe they just simply fell out of love. It could've happened. It could just be a teenagers first love. He couldn't have possibly wanted to settle down just yet. Obviously he was having a sexuality crisis.

I've been in my room for way to long. I'm starting to have crazy thoughts. Why am I analyzing Sierra and Luke's relationship? It means nothing to me. Regardless she's still apart of the band now.

The pale blue walls of my room is making me sick. I don't like it. I should repaint it. Who am I kidding? I can't paint. Who's the painter in the band? Oh yeah. Sierra. Well fuck.

I'm screwed metaphorically of course.

shit I sound like a poet. I'm about as deep as a kiddy pool.

I walk downstairs, clearly growing some balls finally to ask Sierra if she'll help repaint my room when Sydney's finally born. (Mike and Si think they're clever because we live in Sydney and their naming their child Sydney).

I finally walk into the living room where Mike and Sierra are curled up together on the love seat a copy of "The Fault In Our Stars" in each of their hands, crying.

"what the hell? Did I miss a book club meeting?" I ask.

Sierra quickly wipes her eyes trying to not smudge her eyeliner.

"I can't help it if Augustus and Hazel are perf" She answers.

"Why is John Green doing this to me?!" Wails Michael.

"Michael. it's a book" I say.

"Calum fucking Hood did you just say 'The Fault In Our Stars' is just a book? You must have a death wish. This is the most perfect goddamn book I've ever read. I don't think this could get any better" Sierra answers completely serious.

"Augustus dies!? What the fuck is this shit!? Why would he do this to me!? I fucking hate you John Green. " he says. Then as an afterthought "No I don't. Please write more books I fucking love you."

"More than me?" Sierra asks.

"The only person I'll love more than you is Sydney." He says. Then pauses. "and pizza"

"Michael Gordon Clifford! You better take that back!" She yells.

Ashton runs down the stairs. "What the hell is this screaming!? Is Sydney coming?!

"no ash. We're having a disagreement over a book is all"

"The Fault In Our Stars?" He asks in complete understanding.

She nods.

" I hate how Augustus dies. Like what is this?"

"What is life?" She asks.

"I think you mean what is the meaning of life"

"For john green to make me emotionally unstable because he kills Augustus" she answers at the same time Luke comes walking down the hall.

"Eh shut up would ya? Some of us haven't read the book." He clearly whines.

"If you could pull your dick away from Ashton you might could. "

"Like Michael can keep his from you?" Luke retorts.

"I may be pregnant but the second this baby is pushed out my vagina I will fucking ruin your face"

Ashton shudders at the word vagina.

"Ashton, your gays showing"

"I can't help it if vaginas are weird"

"You know the best part of being pregnant?" Sierra asks us all.

We all shake our heads.

"I don't get to bleed from my vagina for a week every month." She sounds happy.

"And I don't get to hear you complain the entire week" Michael says under his breath.

"Michael." Sierra warns.

He raises his hands in surrender. 

Their connection is different. Something not many have. I don't think you could understand it within years let alone days. 

They know each others weaknesses. Strengthes even. They know everything about each other. 

 

I walk out the room. I decide it's probably the best idea not to ask her right now. I'll probably just text her and ask her. I don't know how Michael is going to take it. He probably won't like it. Or he won't want to leave her alone with me. I don't know if I blame him or not. Sierra's not the best girlfriend but she could be hella worst. He should be thankful she's faithful to him. I know all about the whole her and him thing when she was with Luke because I walked in on them. How the hell was I suppose to know they were fucking? Besides they were too quiet. How the hell are you that quiet when having sex anyway? 

It was a major shock. Then later we found out Luke was cheating and it made sense. They were only together because they had a baby together. 

**Sierra's POV**

My phone rings "Boom clap" filling the room. It's Samuel. I anwer the ohone to moans. Zayn's voice is heard in the back ground "You like that baby?" somebody moans in reply. They obviously liked it. 

The explict sounds of skin on skin slapping against each other fills the phone. It's disgustingly filthy. But oh so good. It's disgusting. The fact I'm getting horny over my brothers sex tape that's happening as we speak is filthy. But I've been sex deprived. I'm too tired for sex but it doesn't mean I'm not horny. I wonder who tops though. Probably Zayn. Samuel's a bottom. That's just how it is. 

I hang up. Cheeks bright red. 

"You okay Si?" Luke asks. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little flushed is all. " I answer. 

"Why though?"

"Um,. A weird call is all."

He nods like he understands and Michael just gives me a look. I know we'll have to talk about this when we lay down tonight. I don't know if we will because Scarlett's been sleeping between us lately. I don't think she's gonna let us have a night to ourselves any time soon. Not that it really matters. I like spending time with her. She's my daughter. Lately she's been spending more time with Luke which is amazing. Don't get me wrong. I just don't know if I like the influence he's having on her. Then again Ash is always there to catch Luke on when he says something hes not suppose say around her. Like discussing His and Ashtons's sex life. That's not okay. Scarlett repeats everything right now. It's hella annoying. I love her but damn. Do all children go through this phase?


	18. Chapter 18

** a month later** **Sierra's pov**

I'm sitting on the couch, watching Criminal Minds. Reid's got a gun to his head at the momment when it finally happens. My water breaks. 

"Really Sydney couldn't this wait until Criminal Minds is over." I mutter. Michael's out with Cal. He left me home thinking I would be fine since Lashton was still here.I quickly send Ashton a text that reads : "Ash, my water broke. Michael's out with Calum. Please grab the baby bag top selve of my closet and take me to the hospital." It tells me he's read it and I hear him coming down the stair's two minutes later. 

"Sierra! Can you walk or do I need to get Luke?" He's panicking. 

"Ash, calm down. She's fine. As long as she's breathing shes ok" Luke reasures Ashton. Coming down the stairs he helps me up and walks me out to the car. It brings me back to when I was having his baby not Michael's. 

We're in the car. Ashton's sitting in the back seat with me to hold my hand, through the contractions. 

"Hey Luke?" I call. He looks at me through the rearview mirror. Ashton's on the phone with Michael. 

"Yeah?" He asks. 

"I never did ask you, if it bothered you I was having a baby with one of your best mates."

"Sierra, don't be silly. You've made Michael so happy. He's never been this happy. Miranda couldn't have ever made him this happy." Luke answers.

"So you don't care"

"MICHAEL CALM THE FUCK DOWN. WE'RE DRIVING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Ashton starts yelling.

"No. Metaphorically, this will be my niece. I'm excited for you guys. Sydney's going to have the most intresting parents ever." He laughs.

"Michael jus- MICHAEL!" Ashton yells again. 

"Ash, hand me the phone. " My contractions are far enough apart that I can have a conversation. 

"Mikey, calm down babe. "

"I'm fine. I promise."

"No Sydney's fine. Just meet me at the hospital. YOU BETTER NOT BE DRIVING!"

"Okay, Love- " I'm cut off by a contraction. It passes fast.

"Sorry. Love you too." I finally get out.

"Is he going to be okay? He's more worried than you are. You'd think he was the one pregnant not you. " Ashton russes out. 

"Yea, he'll be fine. Just panicking over me and his baby." I answer then as an after thought "Luke, be happy Ash can't get pregnant. He's panicking over me again. "

Luke just laughs. 

"Hey now. You're making pregnant jokes while in labor"

"Yeah. Im sure you make inapporiate jokes while having sex too, don't you?"

I catch Luke nodding in the rear view mirror. 

"Thank god. Samantha wanted Scarlett and Paisley to have a playdate."

"So, since I have you both alone without the other two around. Who bottoms?"

Luke blushes furiously. 

"LUKE! Oh my god. I never thought it'd be you. I mean I've seen Ashton's hips." I cry out as another contraction hits. This one more painful than the others. 

"What do you mean my hips?!" Ashton asks. 

"They are almost as wide as mine Ash,"

"Babe, they are almost as wide as hers."

"So you've been looking at hers?"

"Ashton, we were dating before us. You can't possibly expect me to not have noticed them while I was between her legs." Luke answers as we turn a curve. 

I cry out as another contraction hits, causing Ashton to turn to me forgetting what he was going to say to Luke. 

"You ok? How bad do they hurt now. "

"About an 8 and a half" I answer once it passes.

"I've been timing you. There around 6 minutes apart now."

"Damnit" I sigh. 

"They that bad?" Luke asks.

" Yes."

"Just hold on we're around ten minutes from the hospital." Luke tells me.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about your little comment Luke" Ashton looks deadly. 

"What?! I was telling you the truth. I was between her legs a lot. She's horny while pregnant. Why do you think Calum walked in on them fucking so many times the last 4 months?"

"I can't help the fact she's a horny pregnant, you don't have to make comments like that to your boyfriend. I get it you were dating. Just calm down with the comments. You make me feel like you wish I was her or that you wish that you were still dating her."

"What no never! I never wish that. i love you Ashton. Don't you get that?"

Another contraction hits as we pull up in hospitals parking lot. Parking the car they both get out to walk me to the hospitals entrance. They wait for the contraction to finally stop. 

As we're walking into the hospital I say "I can't believe she didn't let me finish watching Criminal Minds" both boys start laughing. 

Ashton walks up to the front desk, as he leaves me leaning against Luke crushing his hand by the force of my contractions. While Ashton's talking to the lady at the front desk, Calum and Michael come walking through the front doors. They walk over to us, Michael let's Luke stay where he is, because he's too punk rock to hold my hand through the contractions. 

"Michael, this ones yours" Luke tells him as he hands me over. I'm leaning against Michael, trembling with the force of the contractions when the nurse walks over. 

"Ms.Manson, I'm your nurse. I'm going to get a wheelchair and we're going to take you to the room where you'll give birth. How bad are you contractions?" She waits for me to answer. 

"I think about a 10 now"

"But you're still standing. Most women are sitting and almost crying. Which one of you is the dad?"

Michael answers and she gets the wheelchair and wheels me down to my room. About 10 minutes later I'm dressed in a hospital gown and still haven't had an epidural.

"Are you going to get an epidural?" The nurse who's name I learned is Marilyn. 

"No. I think I can handle it"

Michael looks shocked. As does Ashton who they let in the room, because I swore up and down to the nurses I wasn't giving birth without him in the room. He's my best friend, I can't have this one without him in the room. 

"Serena, it's going to hurt, You have got to be crazy"

"Irwin, your gonna listen to me and your gonna listen good. I had Scarlett without an epidural and I will have Sydney without one. I don't think you understand who's vagina she's going to be coming through" I tell him then as an after thought "And as for you Clifford, there will be no second child between the two of us. Are we clear? You better wrap that shit up!" I practically cry with the force of the next contraction. 

Marilyn checks to see how far I'm dialated. 

"Sorry Serena, you still have some time." I groan at the new information. 

"You've got to be kidding to me"

"Sorry dear, I'll come check back in a little while, why don't you watch tv until then?" She hands me a remote and leaves the room. 

Ashton flips through channels before he settles on Criminal Minds. 

"So what's going on between you and Calum?" Michael asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about. He want's me to help him repaint his room in a couple months. "

"Oh really, because that's not all that he told me."

"Oh really? I just walked in on him jerking - " I'm cut off by another contraction, I'm sure this has to be paninful for Ashton since he's still holding my hand. 

"I walked in on him jerking off:" I finish once the contraction passes. 

Everyones silent. 

"You walked in on him jerking off?" Michael asks. 

"Yeah"

"It doesn't mean anything does it?" 

"No. Of course not"

"I'm going to kill him" Michael announces. 

"You're not going to kill him. You're just mad at him" Ashton says. 

"No I'm going to kill him " Michael says again. 

"You can't kill him Michael. He's holding that one secret. If you threaten him he'll tell Luke"

"I know that. But I wanna hurt him "

"I know"

"What secret?" Ashton asks clearly loss.

"Can I tell him?" I look at Michael. 

"I suppose"

"Cal walked in on me and Michael fucking while me and Luke were still together."

Ashton gasps, and looks betrayed.

"I can't believe you!" He yells.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. You know, like the way we caught you dry humping against the wall"

"Touche" 

Marilyn walks back in the room, checking me she decides I'm ready. She calls the doctor in and give me the okay. 

10 Minutes later we hear a cry of Sydney. 

"Congradualtions. It's a girl" 

She's taken to be cleaned and brought back and handed to me. 

"I need a name for the birth certificate"

"Sydney Serenity Clifford" The nurse nods and writes it down a piece of paper.

The doctor says I can call the others in. So as Ashton walks down the hall to go get Cal and Luke, I hand Sydney to Michael. He takes her. 

"We created a human" He mutters.

Calum walks in first followed by Lashton. 

"Sydney's made it to the world, Praise. I thought she was never going to come" Luke says dramatically. 

"Luke, really? It takes time"

The others take turns holding Sydney and I realize, I have the best friends and boyfriend I could ever have.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sierra's POV**

Three days later and I'm released from the hospital. I would've been released an entire day earlier but my blood pressure was too high. Which is worrying Michael. I'm fine. I wish he would just acept that. I'm not going to do anything to put me or Sydney in danger. I wish he'd just trust me. I guess this is what I get for that time he walked in on me 7 months pregnant, slicing my wrists all to hell. I guess that comes with no trust. Being able to be trusted is a big deal. Being trusted is a needed thing for a healthy relationship. I realize that. I also realize I fucked up by slicing my wrists apart while pregnant with his child. He can't trust me anymore. That's being put simply. 

This is what I deserve. We're so in love but at the same time, we have things we don't share with the other. I get that. In relationships that's perfectly fine. Right? 

Sydney isn't a handful like Scarlett was. Scarlett wouldn't sleep the night through and Sydney will. She'll never even wake up. Thank god. Michael and I aren't in the state to be up at odd hours of the night. We can't handle that. The two people who value sleep the most decided to have a child together. Go figure. I just can't win. 

I recently brought a new car mainly because my Audi and Challenger just wasn't working anymore, and I'm tired of having to barrow Harry's range rover. So I went and brought my very own Range Rover. In white. 

Needless to say when I got home Michael and I put it to good use. **Wink wink** All I had to do was talk Ash into watching Sydney for an hour. It was proably the best sex we've had in a while. It could also be because I'm not pregnant this time. Sex while pregnant isn't good... anymore. 

It just sucks. Mainly because it just isn't enjoyable mainly because I can't do anything but lay there and just take it. We can't like try any fun positons during my pregnancy's.

Onto an entirely different topic, Michael hasn't let me out of his sight in over 3 days. I don't even understand why though, What is his problem? Does he just think I'm going to slice my wrists all to hell.

I've actually been thinking about going to college. Liz's been teaching both me and Luke. Since we're both the same age. We'd be in the same year technically. I still haven't asked Michael what he thought. I don't want to sing anymore.

I get off my bed, carring Sydney with me I walk downstairs. I only see Ash, Luke and Cal. 

"Where's Michael?" I ask. "It's kind of important."

"Garden" Calum answers. 

"Do you want me to take her so you can talk to him?" Luke asks.

I nod and hand her over. I walk out to the garden to talk to Michael. 

I guess he heard my footsteps even though I'm wearing my faded black converse. Ashton got them for me one year while I was still touring with One Direction. I love them.. but I think it's time for some new ones, because he looks up. 

"Hey baby, What's up?" He aks. 

"I want to go to college"

He looks a little surprised at my words.

"Why?" 

"I want to do something other than just sing, I don't want to sing anymore"

"Okay. If that's what you want. Wait until Liz let's you and Luke graduate then apply. I support you"

"That's in three months." 

"I know honey. Just do it. What college are you thinking?" 

"The University Of New South Wales"

"Okay."

**4 Months later**

Opening the letter from the board of The University Of New South Wales, I quickly read over the first sentence. 

"AHHHHH!" I scream. Seconds later multiple pairs of footsteps are heard running down the stairs.

"DID YOU GET IN!?" Michael yells from about half way down the stairs.

"YES!!!! OH MY GOD!!! WITH A FULL SCHOOLARSHIP!!!!"

Ashton's girly squeal is heard.


End file.
